Edward Masen et le Crépusculaire Perdu
by CloudeGirofle
Summary: En dernière année à Poudlard, Edward M. doit poursuivre un mystérieux objet pour lutter contre les Ténèbres. Mais, jamais l'Elu n'aurait songé être secondé dans sa tâche par la Reine des Serpentards, aussi détestable que fascinante…
1. Prologue: La Nuit d'Halloween

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) ! ^^_

_Je voudrais commencer aujourd'hui ma deuxième histoire, mais j'ai d'autant plus peur qu'elle est un peu particulière, dans la mesure où elle se déroule dans le monde _d'Harry Potter_._

_Tout d'abord, mon ordinateur est rempli de fictions à peine ébauchées et qui n'auront jamais de fin (qu'elles demeurent en paix ^^), qu'elles soient dans _Harry Potter_ ou _Twilight_._

_Alors je me suis dit que, comme je n'aurais jamais le temps – ou plutôt, le courage ! – de les écrire, pourquoi ne pas combiner ensembles les deux mondes ?_

_J'ai donc essayé de prendre les personnages de l'un pour les insérer dans l'autre, même si je dois avouer qu'écrire une histoire se passant à Poudlard sans Harry, ni même Hermione et Ron m'effraie un peu…_

_Mais, après tout, la Fanfiction est faite pour qu'on puisse se faire plaisir, et comme cette histoire me brûlait les doigts, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? ^^_

_Beaucoup d'éléments reprendront l'histoire d'_Harry Potter_, mais j'essaierais au maximum de les remanier, pour qu'il y ait quand même un minimum de suspens…^^_

_Les personnages seront ceux de Twilight, et j'essaierais aussi de respecter leur caractère original au maximum !_

_Je pense poster environ une fois par semaine, car je ne veux surtout pas abandonner ma première histoire_

_Voilà, donc j'espère que ce début vous plaira, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît, car j'avoue que j'ai un peu – TROP ! – peur d'écrire sur _Harry Potter_ (mon monde sacré), surtout que le principal concerné n'y apparaîtra pas…ou du moins, pas comme dans le roman original ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

_RePS : j'ai beaucoup hésité à insérer cette fiction dans la section « Crossover », mais comme les personnages des deux mondes ne s'y côtoient pas, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait plus sa place dans le Fandom des personnages qui y joueront leur rôle…_

_**Edward Masen et le Crépusculaire Perdu**_

ECECECECECECEC

_31 Octobre 1981_

PROLOGUE

LA NUIT D'HALLOWEEN

Le lourd portail de fer s'entrouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. La silhouette noire, encapuchonnée, glissa sur le sentier terreux avec la légèreté d'un fantôme, pour s'immobiliser avec la même discrétion sur le seuil de la maison.

Le vent souffla entre les arbres et chassa les nuages laineux qui vinrent se réfugier comme un troupeau autour de la lune. Seule la lueur dorée des bougies qui tremblotaient derrière les fenêtres offrait au jardin glacé un semblant de vie.

La silhouette posa ses doigts sur la poignée et, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans rien dire, sur le hall d'une maison chaude et colorée, dans laquelle planait une douce odeur de caramel et de thé.

On devinait aussi aux crépitements secs qu'un feu brûlait allégrement dans la cheminée du salon.

Un bruit métallique fit soudainement sursauter la cuisine endormie, puis une voix d'homme – grave, profonde – appela.

- Elizabeth ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a mon chéri ?

La voix de la femme était douce et claire.

Quelque part au-dessus du hall, les lattes du plancher grincèrent, comme si la femme s'était avancée sur le palier de l'escalier pour mieux entendre.

- Je crois que la tarte à la mélasse est cuite ! S'inquiéta l'homme.

- Eteins le four, alors !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! S'amusa la femme. On voit que tu es un habitué des fourneaux !

Le rire cristallin éclaira alors toute la maison de sa pureté. Même l'homme ria de bon cœur en sortant la tarte du four.

- Anthony ? – la voix s'était faite plus basse, comme pour partager un secret – Toutes les bougies des citrouilles sont allumées ? Je vais descendre avec le petit !

- Attends, je vais vérifier ! Répondit l'homme. Je regarde dans le salon !

Il retira le tablier blanc qui lui ceignait la taille et sortit de la cuisine en sifflotant gaiement.

La silhouette glissa silencieusement contre un meuble, et regarda l'homme aux cheveux roux ébouriffés sortir sa baguette pour allumer d'un sort une dernière bougie manquante. Le petit salon flamboyait à présent de milles petites flammes qui repoussaient les ténèbres de la nuit, et peu à peu, les grosses citrouilles oranges se mirent à fredonner.

L'homme balaya une dernière fois le salon d'un regard pétillant avec un petit soupir satisfait, puis tourna les talons en sifflotant.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la silhouette pour émerger de sa cachette. L'homme se figea de stupeur mais, aussitôt, avec une vélocité peu commune, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sans hésiter droit sur l'intrus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant Et que faîtes-vous chez moi ?

La silhouette ne daigna pas répondre. L'homme avança d'un pas vers elle, et resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette dans une attitude de défi.

- _Répondez !_

La silhouette émit finalement un ricanement moqueur, puis, pour toute réponse, abaissa le capuchon qui dissimulait ses traits. Sur le visage de l'homme, la colère laissa place à l'effroi.

- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Non…ce n'est pas possible…

Livide, les yeux agrandis d'épouvante, il recula en trébuchant vers les escaliers. Ses doigts restèrent cependant crispés avec la même force sur la baguette.

- Elizabeth ! Hurla-t-il alors que la silhouette faisait mine de le suivre. Elizabeth ! Il est là ! Prends Edward et partez ! Partez je vais essayer de le reten… _Experliamus ! _

La silhouette, lentement, continuait de se rapprocher de l'homme qui faisait rempart de son corps, en évitant avec une rage désespérée les attaques de son assaillant.

- PARTEZ ! _Experl…_

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Un voile passa aussitôt sur les prunelles noisette, et l'homme tomba raide au bas de l'escalier, une expression résolue à jamais gravée sur ses traits.

La silhouette enjamba le corps sans un regard pour poursuivre son ascension silencieuse. Elle pouvait entendre le raclement des meubles que la femme entassait devant la porte de sa chambre, ainsi que son souffle coupé par la peur et la douleur. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle abaissa simplement sa baguette du poignet, faisant voler la porte en éclats.

La femme poussa un hurlement de terreur et recula en pleurant jusqu'au berceau de son enfant.

- Non, je vous en supplie… Prenez-moi, mais pas Edward…s'il-vous-plaît…pas Edward…

La silhouette s'avança d'un air impassible jusqu'au milieu des gravats, la baguette toujours tendue.

- Allez, pousse-toi… Siffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi que je veux, misérable petite idiote…

- Non, sanglota-t-elle en repoussant le berceau derrière son dos. Je vous en supplie, pas Edward…

- _Pousse-toi, j'ai dit !_

Elle leva des yeux brillants de larmes sur la silhouette, qui devina dans ces prunelles de jade le sacrifice désespéré d'une mère pour son enfant. Elle écarta les bras devant le berceau, et affronta dignement son assassin, baguette en main.

- Pauvre idiote… _Avada Kedavra !_

Elle s'effondra aux pieds du berceau. Le bruit réveilla l'enfant, qui geignit faiblement, apeuré. Il s'agrippa aux barreaux de son lit pour se mettre debout et écarquilla ses yeux de jade, pour mieux deviner sa chambre dans l'obscurité.

La silhouette s'approcha et étudia quelques instants son plus petit – mais pourtant plus grand – ennemi.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Avec un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte, la silhouette noire disparut dans un cri.

Quand le silence et le noir retombèrent sur la chambre en ruines, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un petit enfant qui pleurait, et à son front, une cicatrice encore sanglante en forme d'éclair.

ECECECECECECEC

_Voilà, je pense que vous avez deviné quel rôle jouera Edward dans la suite ! ^^_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_


	2. Chapitre 1: Dixseptième anniversaire

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

_31 Juillet 1997_

CHAPITRE 1

DIX-SEPTIEME ANNIVERSAIRE

Edward Masen regarda la trotteuse parcourir l'écran de son réveil. Dans une minute, il aurait dix-sept ans.

Il serait majeur, il serait libre.

Libre d'utiliser la magie quand bon lui semblait, libre d'accéder à son coffre et de dépenser comme il le voulait, libre enfin, de quitter cette maison et cette famille qui le haïssaient.

A l'instant où l'aiguille indiqua minuit, Edward entendit très distinctement trois petits coups secs tapés contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il repoussa vivement ses couvertures et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre, derrière laquelle sa chouette voletait en hululant plaintivement.

Il tourna la poignée en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et laissa entrer Edelweiss, un doigt sur ses lèvres, en signe de silence. La chouette se posa sur son bureau en tendant sa patte lourdement chargée, avant de s'envoler dans sa cage pour boire et picorer à grands bruits.

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit, son précieux butin sur les genoux, débattant silencieusement pour décider si oui ou non, il fallait l'ouvrir maintenant. Il devina sur l'une des deux enveloppes l'écriture de son amie, et il sentit sa résolution fléchir : après tout, c'était maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans, et il pouvait tout de même bien s'offrir le plaisir de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Ragaillardi par sa décision, Edward défit joyeusement le cachet de cire, et se mit à lire avidement le parchemin.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Edward !_

_Ca y est, tu as dix-sept ans, enfin ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…_

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu peux faire, à présent ? Le monde est à toi !_

_Tu pourras quitter tes moldus qui t'embêtent depuis si longtemps, passer les vacances chez nous, sortir quand tu voudras à Pré-au-lard, t'acheter le nouveau balai dont tu rêvais…_

_Dire que je dois attendre encore un mois… J'ai hâte !_

_Alors, que fais-tu de beau ? Tes moldus ne sont pas trop durs ? Et est-ce-que tu viendras passer la dernière semaine au Terrier avec nous ? Ca serait si bien…_

_Ici, à Phoenix, il fait une chaleur à faire fondre des chaudrons ! Moi qui suis habituée à la pluie et aux couloirs glacés de Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir avant la fin de l'été… Mais bon, Maman est si heureuse que je sois venue, et Phil est si gentil avec moi, que je préfère sourire joyeusement en me cachant derrière les ventilateurs !_

_Bon, je te fais de gros bisous Edward, et j'espère te revoir très bientôt : tu me manques !_

_Joyeux anniversaire, encore !_

_Bella._

_PS : Au fait, j'espère que le cadeau te plaira, et que tu trouveras les cookies à ton goût : c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils savent mieux faire que nous ! »_

Edward sourit en mordant dans un cookie. Il était délicieusement fondant et croustillant, et son estomac affamé ronronna de plaisir. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il entreprit de déballer le paquet rond : c'était une petite bourse de cuir ronde, et la même écriture soignée de son amie le renseigna. _« C'est une bourse ensorcelée que j'ai acheté au marché de Salem : seul le propriétaire de l'objet peut y retrouver ce qu'il y a mis ! »_

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, et il décida tout de suite d'y mettre la photographie dont il ne se séparait jamais, son bien le plus précieux : le portrait de ses deux parents, au jour de leur mariage. Son père et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, sa mère et ses yeux de jade. Ils étaient si beaux, et ils avaient l'air si heureux…

En glissant le cliché dans la petite bourse, Edward ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui aurait pu être sa vie si la leur ne leur avait pas été volée par une froide nuit d'octobre.

Le cœur serré, il attrapa la deuxième lettre, et l'écriture plus ronde et brouillonne de son ami allégea doucement son cœur.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux !_

_Alors, comment tu vas ? Tu réalises que tu vas pouvoir te venger de tes gnomes de moldus ?_

_Si j'étais toi, je ferais enfler le petit gros comme une montgolfière jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, et…_

_Bon, j'arrête là, parce que ma sœur, qui est penchée au-dessus de mon épaule, commence à me taper sur la tête…_

_Blague à part mon pote, tu te rends compte que tu es enfin libre de faire (presque) tout ce que tu veux ? _

_Tu devrais commencer par venir passé la fin des vacances chez nous, Bella sera des nôtres, et on pourra s'éclater comme jamais avant ! _

_Tu t'imagines, toi et moi, majeurs, se promener librement sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ca serait génial !_

_Bon allez, je te serre la main et j'espère te voir bientôt…et aussi que le cadeau te plaira !_

_A plus, mon pote !_

_Emmett_

_PS : Salut Eddy, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère te voir chez nous à la fin de l'été !_

_Gros bisous, _

_Tanya. »_

Edward se sentit rougir furieusement en lisant les dernières lignes de la lettre. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis la plia en deux et la rangea dans la petite bourse de cuir, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

Edelweiss poussa alors un léger cri impatienté, et il se dépêcha de mettre sur ses genoux les deux paquets emballés. Le premier émit quand il l'ouvrit un fort parfum de caramel, et il découvrit sous le papier une énorme tarte à la mélasse qui fit crier son ventre de satisfaction. Sans attendre, il croqua dans le gâteau, et savoura, les yeux fermés, la tarte à la mélasse de Carmen McCarthy, qui à cause de ce que lui disait son fils, avait toujours peur qu'Edward meurt de faim.

Il s'essuya ensuite les lèvres d'un revers de manche, et s'attaqua au deuxième paquet. C'était un énorme grimoire, sur les _101 Stratégies de Quidditch les Plus Célèbres_, et Edward devina le cœur serré que son ami avait dû sacrifier toutes ses économies pour le lui offrir.

Il se promit en caressant le cuir de l'ouvrage de le remercier un jour comme il se devait.

Il se rendit compte alors avec surprise qu'un petit sachet de tissus avait glissé sur sa couverture. Il pouvait devinait par transparence qu'il contenait une poudre verte, et c'est en lisant le bout de papier qu'il comprit : _« Si jamais tu te décidais à venir __me__ nous voir…T. »_

Il décida de ranger aussi le petit mot dans sa bourse, et éteignit sa lampe de chevet d'un sort, par simple plaisir de l'inédit.

Le ventre plein, et le cœur en fête, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

Ce furent les cris de sa tante, qui comme à son habitude, le réveillèrent.

- Edward ! Edwaaard ! _Debout !_

Il se leva en soupirant, passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, et après un dernier regard sévère à Edelweiss qui faisait mine d'ouvrir le bec, descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Sa tante l'attendait, appuyée au comptoir de la cuisine, les narines froncées d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et bien ! Il t'en faut du temps ! Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul, n'est-ce-pas ?

Edward acquiesça d'un air las en mettant l'eau à bouillir, les paupières encore gonflées de sommeil.

- Edward, quand je te pose une question, tu réponds !

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix monocorde, le petit déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul…

- Bien, alors tu n'oublieras pas les œufs brouillés de ton cousin et le bacon de ton oncle ! Je ne peux pas faire tout toute seule dans cette maison, Edward ! Et j'espérais qu'avec la gentillesse qu'on a eue pour toi, tu nous témoignerais un minimum de gratitude, tout de même !

Edward cacha sa grimace exaspérée dans la porte du réfrigérateur, et laissa libre cours au discours favori de sa tante, quant à la dureté éprouvante de son rôle de mère de famille, combien Edward la fatiguait, tout l'argent qu'ils avaient dû dépenser pour lui, la mauvaise réputation qu'il leur imposait vis-à-vis des voisins, etc…

Elle le regarda battre les œufs en pinçant les lèvres, puis croisa les bras en le voyant mettre trois tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

- Au fait, commença Edward l'air de rien, j'ai dix-sept ans aujaurd…

- Attention aux œufs ! Non, mais Edward, tu ne te rends pas compte que ça brûle ou tu le fais exprès ?

Elle repoussa son neveu dans le dos en soupirant théâtralement, et entreprit de remuer la partie de l'omelette qui menaçait d'accrocher. Edward renonça en haussant les épaules, après tout, c'était son dix-septième anniversaire : il avait l'habitude.

Il apporta à la table les derniers couverts qui manquaient ainsi qu'une cruche de jus d'orange qu'il venait de presser, quand sa tante lui signala d'un geste impatient de la main qu'il pouvait regagner la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner : le pas lourd de son fils s'annonçait dans les escaliers.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Mike arrivait en baillant bruyamment dans le salon, pour s'affaler sur sa chaise qui grinça plaintivement. Mrs Newton baisa le front de son fils en papillonnant des yeux, alors qu'il la repoussait sans ménagement pour attraper la cruche de jus d'orange.

- Ils sont où les œufs, j'ai faim ! Geignit-il en frappant durement du poing sur la table.

- Edward te les apporte, mon chéri !

En levant les yeux au ciel, Edward retira la poêle du feu et fit glisser les œufs brouillés dans l'assiette de son énorme cousin.

Qu'un commerçant d'articles de sports aussi célèbre que Mr Newton puisse avoir un fils aussi gros que Mike, avait toujours beaucoup amusé Edward.

Enfin, il pouvait en rire depuis qu'il n'avait plus à porter les anciens vêtements de son cousin, grâce aux uniformes de Poudlard notamment.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de bacon, moi ? Cria-t-il en levant sur sa mère un regard assassin. Je veux du bacon, moi aussi ! C'est injuste !

- Mon chéri, tremblota la tante Newton, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Il faut arrêter pour ton régime…

- JE VEUX DU BACON !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, ici ? Intervint la voix de l'oncle Newton.

La tante se tourna vers lui, une main sur le cœur, au bord des larmes.

- C'est…c'est…

- JE VEUX DU BACON ! Rugit à nouveau Mike, qui était à présent aussi rouge que les tranches de lard qui grésillaient dans la poêle.

-Oh, je croyais que c'était Edward qui faisait encore des siennes… Et bien, chérie, pourquoi le petit ne pourrait pas en avoir ?

- Mais, mais…balbutia sa femme. Le médecin…

- Ah, s'esclaffa l'oncle en tapant bruyamment sur sa cuisse, mais ce médecin s'y connaît en santé à peu prés autant que moi en plomberie ! Laisse le petit manger du bacon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir… Personne n'en est jamais mort à ce que je sache !

Puis, très content de lui, il gloussa grassement en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Edward attendait toujours, impassible, l'ordre de sa tante quant à l'assiette qu'il fallait servir. Cette dernière observait la poêle avec une expression torturée qui rendait le sérieux cérémonieux d'Edward d'autant plus difficile à maintenir.

- Sers ton cousin, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il se dirigea donc vers son ogre de cousin, dont le visage porcin s'illumina à la vue des tranches roses et grésillantes. Edward se demanda une fois encore comment son cousin pouvait ne pas avoir l'impression de commettre un acte cannibale en mangeant ce bacon. Mais ce débat intérieur risquait de faire voler sa gravité en éclats, et il préféra donc reporter son attention sur sa tante.

- Edward, refais du bacon pour ton oncle, ordonna-t-elle sans le regarder, trop attendrie par la vision de son fils dévorant à pleine dents son petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, et dépêche-toi mon garçon ! Tonna l'oncle Newton. Je n'ai pas toute la matinée, moi ! J'ai des clients qui m'attendent !

Edward soupira en remettant du lard dans la poêle. Au moins, se consola-t-il, s'il ratait ses derniers examens à Poudlard, il pourrait travailler dans un restaurant londonien…

- Ma crème au chocolat ! Brailla Mike.

Toujours aussi impassible, Edward ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa le yaourt de son cousin. Il le déposa sur la table où la tante Newton buvait son thé, petit doigt levé, alors que l'oncle lisait les pages _économie_ de son quotidien. Mike, lui, engloutissait la nourriture, allant même jusqu'à piquer dans l'assiette de sa mère quand il croyait qu'Edward ne le voyait pas.

- Bon, il vient ce bacon oui ou non ? S'impatienta l'oncle. Je n'ai pas toute la mat…

- Oui, je sais ! Coupa Edward d'une voix irritée. Ca arrive, trente secondes !

- Edward ! Piailla la tante en écarquillant les yeux d'un air indigné. Comment oses-tu t'adresser d'une façon pareille à ton oncle ? Excuse-toi, immédiatement !

Edward se redressa brutalement pour dévisager sa tante d'un regard noir. Toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé la matinée frémissait dans ses veines, et il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas leur hurler à la figure d'aller se faire voir.

- Tu as entendu ta tante ? Excuse-toi ! Grogna sourdement l'oncle Newton.

Edward tourna la tête vers le visage moustachu de son oncle, et il se souvint brusquement qu'il avait dix-sept ans.

- Non. Certainement pas, dit-il calmement.

Le silence tomba lourdement dans le salon. Même Mike, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas cessé de manger, releva la tête de son assiette, la bouche entrouverte et noire de chocolat.

- _Pardon ?_

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, reprit Edward toujours aussi calmement. Je ne vous ai jamais manqué de respect malgré le manque évident de considération que vous avez pour moi, et aujourd'hui non plus.

L'oncle Newton se mit à rougir furieusement, comme en proie à l'étouffement. Avec un petit cri suraigu, sa femme se précipita à son côté pour lui taper dans le dos, et Mike en profita pour lui voler son muffin.

- Ah… Mon dieu… Mon dieu… Paniqua-t-elle en s'aplatissant les joues des mains. Mon chéri, dis-moi quelque chose !

L'oncle ouvrit la bouche pour avaler une goulée d'air, et se mit à rugir si violemment que la tante Newton fit tomber à terre la cruche de jus d'orange en reculant d'un bond.

- ESPECE DE SALE PETIT INGRAT ! COMMENT OSES-TU ? COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER DE LA SORTE AUX MAINS QUI T'ONT NOURRI ET LOGE GENEREUSEMENT DEPUIS TANT D'ANNEES ? AUX MAINS QUI T'ONT RECCEUILLI QUAND TES DEGENERES DE PARENTS N'ONT PAS TROUVE MIEUX QUE DE SE FAIRE TUER ?

- NE PARLEZ PAS COMME CA DE MES PARENTS ! Hurla Edward à son tour, submergé par une rage aveugle qui lui fit perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. NE PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA DE MES PARENTS !

- AH-AH-AH, gloussa l'oncle d'un air hystérique. DEGENERES, VOILA CE QU'ILS SONT ! DES DEGENERES, COMME TOI !

- FERMEZ-LA ! Aboya Edward en frappant du poing sur la table. FERMEZ-LA !

- DEGENERES ! DEGENEREEES ! Beugla-t-il avec un rire de dément. DEGENERES !

- FERMEZ-LA, J'AI DIT !

Et, sans plus réfléchir, Edward sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sous le coup gros et gras de l'oncle Newton.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux noirs de haine, les traits durs et blêmes, Edward n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. La moindre goutte de son sang frémissait d'une rage qu'il avait retenue depuis bien trop longtemps et qui menaçait à présent de faire voler en éclats les remparts qu'il s'était forgé avant même de savoir compter.

L'oncle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors que sa femme se mit à s'égosiller en écartant tragiquement les bras devant son fils. Edward la fit taire sèchement, et Mike ne trouva pas mieux que de rompre le silence avec un rot sonore.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, petit minable ? Cracha l'oncle en plissant ses petits yeux porcins. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que l'usage de ta magie répugnante n'est pas autorisé dans notre monde ?

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, rétorqua froidement Edward, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans.

L'oncle haussa un sourcil méprisant, le regard toujours aussi meurtrier au milieu de son visage violacé.

- Si vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie, ma tante vous l'expliquera. Vous vous en souvenez, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle d'un air féroce. Quand je vous pose une question, vous répondez !

- Il-il…hoqueta la tante en s'agrippant à la table pour ne pas tomber, il peut légalement utiliser la magie…

Et elle fondit en sanglots hystériques.

Edward regarda la tablée de ce qui avait été pendant dix-sept ans sa famille : la tante en larmes torrentielles, l'oncle apeuré et fou de rage, Mike qui continuait de piquer dans les assiettes de ses parents en se ratatinant sur la table…

Et il sut qu'il était temps de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis toujours s'il avait pu.

- _Acio malle !_ Murmura-t-il en abaissant sa baguette.

La tante poussa un cri étouffé et tomba évanouie dans les bras de son mari. Indifférent, Edward attrapa la malle qui venait de se poser au beau milieu du salon, puis s'approcha de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait de fausses braises en plastique orange. Il donna de violents coups de pieds dans l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la place d'entrer dans la cheminée avec sa malle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ! Hurla le visage rouge et enflé de l'oncle, qui appuya sa déclaration en brandissant hargneusement un index boudiné.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Edward prit dans sa bourse le petit sachet vert et le jeta à terre en articulant résolument :

- Le terrier !

ECECECECECECEC

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2: le Terrier

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 2

LE TERRIER

Edward se sentit aspiré dans le jaillissement des flammes vertes, puis comme accroché par le nombril à une sorte de toupie géante qui s'élevait en sifflant dans les airs. Autour de lui, les maisons et leurs conduits de cheminée tournoyaient à toute allure, jusqu'à ce que le crochet se retire de son ventre pour le lâcher brutalement dans un tuyau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward s'écrasait sur le plancher rugueux du terrier, avec une force qui le laissa étourdi et ahuri comme une vieille chaussette.

- Edward ? Ca alors… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt !

Le rire cristallin carillonna à ses oreilles tel un chant de clochettes dans le vent. Priant le ciel pour que la voix n'appartienne pas à la personne qu'il redoutait de trouver dans une telle situation – joue écrasée contre le parquet, regard hagard et cheveux pleins de cendres – Edward leva les yeux, et ce qu'il vit d'abord, une longue paire de jambes blanches dépassant d'une courte nuisette rouge, lui apprit que c'était trop tard.

- Je… Hum, toussota-t-il en se relevant le plus dignement possible, bonjour Tanya ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien… sourit-elle, tâchant de refouler son fou rire. Je peux t'offrir un café, peut-être ?

- Volontiers, merci beaucoup !

Il profita alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour s'épousseter furieusement et se recoiffer à toute vitesse. Il espérait ainsi avoir l'air un peu plus présentable, et un peu moins garçon perdu qui avait échoué de sa cheminée au milieu des cendres.

- Tanya ? Appela la voix vigoureuse de Mrs McCarthy. A qui parles-tu ?

- C'est Edward, maman ! Il vient d'arriver !

- Edward ? Par Merlin !

Les marches des escaliers grincèrent plaintivement alors qu'elle descendait précipitamment au salon.

- Edward, mon petit ! Le salua-t-elle en lui ouvrant affectueusement les bras. Comment vas-tu ?

Edward la serra maladroitement dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver la chaleur et le parfum sucré de celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère.

- Ca va, la rassura-t-il. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, c'est juste…

- Nous déranger ? Par Merlin, Edward ! En voilà des idées ! Assieds-toi là que je te fasse déjeuner mon petit, tu es maigre comme un coucou…

Edward obéit de bonne grâce, l'estomac appâté par l'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner dont il n'avait pu profiter.

- Tiens Edward, ton café ! Chantonna Tanya en lui tendant une large tasse fumante.

Edward la remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant et s'apprêtait à avaler sa première gorgée quand le hoquet indigné de Mrs McCarthy le fit sursauter, l'éclaboussant par la même occasion de boisson brûlante.

- Tanya ! Vas t'habiller correctement, enfin ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Devant Edward, en plus !

Edward s'étouffa une nouvelle fois avec sa boisson, honteux et désolé, regrettant aussi d'être privé d'un si ravissant spectacle.

- Pff… Rouspéta Tanya en montant lourdement les escaliers. Ce n'est pas un gamin, non plus ! Il a dix-sept ans !

Et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

- Tiens, mon petit Edward, mange pendant que c'est chaud, le gourmanda gentiment Mrs McCarthy en remplissant son assiette d'un bel œuf au plat. Emmett ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Emmett ! Appela-t-elle alors en chantonnant.

Seul le silence de la maison encore endormie lui répondit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un air contrarié.

- _EMMETT !_

Cette fois, un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage, suivi d'un _« Merlin ! »_ retentissant, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au seul garçon de la famille. Les escaliers grincèrent à nouveau et livrèrent passage à un Emmett hagard, boutons de pyjamas attachés de travers, cheveux ébouriffés et yeux gonflés. Mais quand il reconnut son ami à la table de sa cuisine, son visage qui portait encore la marque des draps se fendit d'un large sourire, et il se précipita sur le banc pour donner à Edward une claque dans le dos retentissante qui, une fois encore, lui renversa son café dessus.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, mon vieux ? Ca alors, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Et il s'esclaffa gaiement en se versant une grande tasse de café.

- Euh… Toussota Edward. Je suis parti de chez mes moldus… J'en pouvais plus, et…

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana-t-il faussement, ces sales…

- Bonjour Edward ! Intervinrent deux autres voix, gaies et fraîches.

Puis, deux têtes blondes l'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue, dans un concert de rires délicats.

- B-bonjour Irina ! Bonjour Katarina !

Emmett soupira d'un air exaspéré alors que ses deux sœurs éclatèrent de rires.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, frérot ?

- Tu es jaloux, ou quoi ? Reprit Irina.

- Non, mais je ne peux pas parler tranquillement à mon ami ? S'agaça Emmett. Il est à peine arrivé que vous êtes déjà là à le…à l'embrasser partout… Il voudra plus jamais revenir, si vous continuez !

- C'est vrai ? Susurra ingénument Tanya, qui venait de redescendre, un jean enfilé sous sa nuisette rouge. Tu détestes tant que ça qu'on t'embrasse, Edward ?

- Je… non, non, bafouilla-t-il gêné, en évitant de regarder son ami.

- Faux frère ! Grommela Emmett en tartinant durement sa tartine.

Les trois sœurs s'esclaffèrent gaiement en s'asseyant sur les bancs de la grande table en bois.

Mrs McCarthy revint de la cuisine avec une bouilloire sifflante dans une main, et une poêle frétillante dans l'autre. Emmett ferma les yeux en humant à plein nez l'odeur du bacon grillé, et sa mère le morigéna d'une tape sur l'épaule.

- Emmett, fit-elle sévèrement, laisse un peu Edward se servir, enfin ! Il n'a rien mangé de tout l'été, le pauvre…

- Alors que toi…persiffla Irina en arquant un sourcil.

Emmett la fusilla du regard en se resservant de pain. Mrs McCarthy servait les assiettes à côté d'Edward (un peu trop près à son goût : il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la poêle irradier sur son oreille droite), et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester quand vint son tour d'être resservi.

- Au fait, se souvint-il, merci beaucoup pour la part de tarte ! Elle était délicieuse.

Le visage de Mrs McCarthy s'illumina et elle reposa la poêle vide avec un sourire humble.

- Oh, c'est gentil Edward, mais tu sais, c'est bien normal. Nous n'allions tout de même pas de laisser dépérir…

Les quatre enfants McCarthy hochèrent vivement la tête de concert sous le regard satisfait de leur mère.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles chacun mangea de bon appétit, puis, Mrs McCarthy qui regardait l'horloge en fronçant les sourcils se releva d'un bond pour aller voir à la porte.

- Non, mais ce n'est tout de même pas croyable ! Tonna-t-elle. Mais que peut bien faire votre père ? Ca fait une heure qu'il devrait être rentré !

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le banc en maugréant, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Emmett en profita pour se resservir en bacon sous les yeux outrés de sa sœur.

- Quoi ? Ragea-t-il en chuchotant. Je grandis, _moi_, j'ai besoin de forces !

Irina secoua la tête en se tartinant de confiture une nouvelle tartine. Edward assistait à cet échange – presque – silencieux en souriant, amusé et pourtant triste. Triste, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie : un frère, ou une sœur peut-être, une maison où il serait heureux de rentrer l'été…

- Bonjour-bonjour ! Chantonna la voix de Mr McCarthy.

La tablée se retourna comme un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, sa mallette à la main.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Fit sévèrement remarquer sa femme.

- Désolé, Carmenette, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. J'ai été retenu par Polviev.

- Polviev ?

- Bonjour les filles, bonjour Emmett ! Sourit-il. Oh, et bonjour Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Mr McCarthy ! Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

- On fait aller, soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur le banc. Le ministère pendant les vacances, c'est un tel bazar… Merci ma chérie, dit-il en acceptant la tasse de café que Katarina lui tendait.

- Polviev ? Reprit Mrs McCarthy. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait au ministère, celui-là ?

- Des papiers à régler, je crois. Une histoire d'arbitrage avec la Confédération de Quidditch…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, remarqua Mrs McCarthy. Tout se passe bien pour lui ?

- Oh oui, bien. Très bien même, je dirais. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé d'ailleurs, toujours le même sourire un peu crispé.

- Mais, commença prudemment Edward en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce-qu'il s'agit de notre professeur de Quidditch ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Mr McCarthy en se tournant vers lui, une tartine à la main. Ca va faire bientôt huit ans qu'il enseigne à Poudlard.

- Je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez…enfin, personnellement, je veux dire.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Les enfants ne t'ont jamais raconté ?

Edward échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Emmett, qui haussa les épaules d'un air faussement blasé.

- Euh… Hésita-t-il. Non…

Mrs McCarthy fronça les sourcils, et ses quatre enfants furent soudain très absorbés dans l'étalage de confiture sur leurs tartines.

- Et bien, débuta Mr McCarthy d'un air solennel, quand j'ai commencé ma carrière au ministère, j'ai été muté après notre mariage pour quelques années en Bulgarie. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Polviev. C'était encore un jeune champion à l'époque, la mascotte nationale… Faut dire, aussi, poursuivit-il d'une voix rêveuse, il fallait le voir sur un balai ! Un vrai oiseau ! Il fendait l'air comme… – sa femme s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge – bref, on était plus ou moins amis, mais j'ai été rappelé à Londres peu après la naissance des filles, et je ne l'ai revu que très rarement depuis.

- D'accord, souffla Edward d'un air songeur – beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient à présent, à commencer par la sympathie peu commune que leur professeur avait témoigné à Emmett dès leur premier cours de vol – merci de m'avoir raconté.

- De rien, mon garçon ! S'amusa Mr McCarthy. Ca me fait tout drôle de rebrasser toutes ses années passées, j'aurais presque l'impression d'être vieux…

A cet endroit de son discours, ses enfants gloussèrent derrière leur tasse, et sa mine s'assombrit.

- Vous verrez, vous, dans quelques années ! Les prévint-il en dardant sur eux sa cuillère à confiture. Vous verrez comme le temps passe vite !

Les gloussements redoublèrent, et cette fois, même Mrs McCarthy esquissa un sourire.

- Eléazar, chéri, finis ton café ! Lui dit-elle tranquillement. Ca va refroidir…

Il grommela quelques paroles inaudibles en s'exécutant, néanmoins.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a des prénoms slaves, se sentit obligée d'expliquer Tanya pour meubler le silence. Parce que nous sommes nées en Bulgarie.

- Sauf moi ! Protesta Emmett. Je…

- Tu es né à Londres, on sait, le coupa-t-elle. On était là, je te rappelle !

- Enfin vous n'étiez tout de même pas bien grandes, nuança sa mère.

Tanya haussa les épaules en remettant un sucre dans sa tasse.

- Oui, mais quand même…

Irina se leva alors de table pour ranger son bol et son assiette dans l'évier, avant de repartir vers les escaliers.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Mrs McCarthy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Travailler ! Je dois rendre un mémoire sur la fondation des programmes scolaires avant la fin de la semaine !

Elle la regarda partir en secouant la tête.

- Pff… Soupira-t-elle. Entre l'acharnée du travail et le parfait touriste, j'ai vraiment été gâtée !

- Euh, rassure-moi, commenta Emmett la bouche pleine. Ce n'est quand même pas moi _le parfait touriste_ ?

Et comme sa mère ne prit pas même la peine de répondre, une moue scandalisée anima ses traits.

- Mais que fait Irina, exactement ? Demanda précipitamment Edward pour faire taire son ami.

- Elle veut obtenir un stage au ministère, dans la section _Education_, répondit fièrement Mr McCarthy. Mais les places sont très limitées, et elle doit suivre des cours par correspondance pour être admise à la rentrée.

- Je ne savais pas, dit-il avec une moue sincèrement impressionnée. Et toi Katarina, tu fais quoi cette année ?

- Ah-ah ! Nargua-t-elle en riant. Je travaille dans le commerce !

Edward et Mrs McCarthy haussèrent alors tous deux les sourcils, mais le premier par curiosité, la seconde par dédain.

- J'ouvre une Boutique de Farces et Attrapes avec un camarade de l'année dernière, expliqua-t-elle fièrement en observant sa mère du coin de l'œil. On fêtera l'ouverture pour Noel, mais on a déjà _pleiiin_ de commandes !

- Oh, et laisse-moi deviner ! S'amusa Edward avec un clin d'œil complice. Ce camarade, c'est Garrett, non ?

- En plein dans le mille, mon pote ! Comment t'as deviné ?

Elle avait l'air sincèrement surprise.

- Bien, commença Edward. J'ai toujours pensé que ce gars avait une tête à ouvrir un commerce de ce genre : c'était toujours lui qui mettait des craies sauteuses sur les rebords du tableau, ou qui remplaçait les plumes en sucre des Serpentards par des plumes en sel, ou qui piquait les chaussures des Serdaigles dans les vestiaires… Bref, le gars que tout le monde détestait et adorait à la fois !

- C'est bien lui ! S'esclaffa Tanya. Mais tu le verrais ranger les cartons dans la boutique, signer la paperasse, vérifier les comptes… Il est si sérieux que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai bien cru qu'il était malade !

- Comme moi quand j'ai appris que tu voulais ouvrir une boutique ! Persiffla Mrs McCarthy. Non, mais franchement ! On n'a pas idée ! Avec un garçon pareil, en plus ! Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se passera le jour où vous vous disputerez, hein ? Tu peux me dire ?

- Maman… Soupira Katarina. Combien de fois te l'ais-je déjà dis ? Garrett n'est pas mon petit-ami ! On n'est même pas amis ! C'est simplement mon associé ! Je ne mélange jamais travail et vie privée ! En plus, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pincé, il ne me plait même pas…

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Rugit Mrs McCarthy. Que tu t'accoquines avec un petit malotru ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de sérieux ? Prends exemple sur tes sœurs ! Regarde, Irina va travailler au ministère, et Tanya commence des études de médicomagie. Voilà ce que j'appelle des…

- Mais maman, si je fais quelque chose qui me plaît ? Protesta Katarina. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu…

L'arrivée de deux chouette hulottes vint couper court à la discussion qui s'envenimait. Emmett se précipita à la fenêtre pour leur ouvrir, et elles apportèrent en entrant, en plus du courrier, une once de soulagement à une tablée sur les nerfs.

- Tiens, s'amusa Mr McCarthy pour combler le silence. Les nouvelles vont vite ! Laurent sait déjà que tu es ici !

Et en effet, la chouette grise tendit sa patte à Edward, qui défit le nœud en lui tendant un bout de sa tartine. Elle s'envola en hululant avec reconnaissance et attendit que la chouette blanche ne la rejoigne pour repartir par où elle était entrée.

- Alors ? Demanda avidement Tanya à son frère. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, marmonna-t-il distraitement en parcourant le parchemin des yeux. Je suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Elle répliqua par une tape agacée sur sa tête et il émit un cri indigné.

- Quoi ? Bon, d'accord, avoua-t-il non sans une fausse nonchalance. J'ai réussi mes examens…

Ses deux sœurs hurlèrent de joie en l'embrassant à pleine bouche sur la joue. Mr et Mrs McCarthy le félicitèrent aussi chaudement, et il se tourna alors vers son ami pour cacher son embarras.

Mais ce dernier s'était figé devant son parchemin, les yeux écarquillés.

- Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-il. T'en fais une drôle de tête ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je…je…

Il inspira une bouffée d'air.

- Je suis préfet-en-chef !

ECECECECECECEC

_Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir ! :)_


	4. Chapitre 3: le Chemin de Traverse

_Bonjour-bonjour ! ^^_

_Plus qu'un chapitre (ou presque) avant qu'Edward ne rentre à Poudlard…_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 3

LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE

En se réveillant le matin du 31 août, Edward réalisa avec stupeur qu'en plus d'avoir dix-sept ans depuis un mois, il vivait au Terrier depuis un mois.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, les vacances d'été lui semblèrent incroyablement courtes.

Entre les parties de Quidditch, les pique-niques sur les rives de l'étang, la chasse aux gnomes dans le jardin, et les repas légendaires de Mrs McCarthy, Edward n'avait pas vu le temps glisser comme un strangulot sur les flots.

Et alors qu'auparavant il cochait les cases sur son calendrier en espérant la fin des vacances, il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elles ne s'achèvent jamais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami encore endormi, et décida d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible, et traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La cage d'escaliers était aussi silencieuse que déserte, et quand il descendit les marches, il lui sembla que les grincements des lattes allaient réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Edward posa la bouilloire à chauffer sur les flammes en songeant avec délice à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire quand il aurait fini d'installer le couvert : s'affaler tranquillement sur le vieux divan en cuir du salon pour se plonger dans la lecture des _101 Stratégies de Quidditch les plus célèbres_…

Mais, à peine avait-il apporté la corbeille de pain sur la table, qu'un bruit sourd en provenance de la cheminée, suivi d'un « _Merlin !_ » rageur le fit accourir au salon, baguette en main.

Quand il reconnut son amie au milieu du nuage de cendres grises, il éclata de rire en rengainant sa baguette. Bella était debout dans le conduit de cheminée, toussant et crachotant comme la rescapée d'un naufrage, sa valise dans une main, l'autre époussetant résolument ses cheveux et sa petite robe d'été.

- Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant. Comment vas-tu ?

Il courut l'embrasser en riant.

- Ca va, et…oh ! Railla-t-il en posant une main ahurie sur sa bouche, mais tu as même _bronzé _! Je n'y crois pas…

- Pff… Fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. T'exagères, quand même…

Il l'aida à porter sa valise au bas des escaliers, et lui proposa un thé en attendant que les autres se réveillent – ce qu'elle accepta avec grand-plaisir.

- Alors, raconte-moi un peu, demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent assis devant une bonne tasse fumante. C'était comment tes vacances ?

- C'était… – elle chercha ses mots – génial ! La nouvelle maison de ma mère est tout simplement grandiose ! Y'avait même une piscine, avec des chaises longues, et du soleil, et…je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans lézarder au soleil, soupira-t-elle tristement.

Quand Edward eut fini de la consoler, une lueur narquoise au fond des yeux, elle souffla sur sa tasse de thé, et le dévisagea en souriant.

- Tu as encore grandi, dit-elle finalement. Tu seras bientôt aussi grand qu'Emmett.

Il rougit en baissant timidement les yeux.

- Ah, bon. Si tu le dis…

Devant son malaise, Bella pouffa doucement.

- Allez, quoi ! Fit-elle en lui secouant l'épaule. Arrête de faire ton gnome !

Il lui tira la langue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

- Alors, reprit-elle d'un ton léger, comment vont tes histoires de cœur ?

- Chut ! Siffla-t-il furieusement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Répéta la voix ensommeillée d'Emmett.

- Em ! Répondit Bella en lui sautant dans les bras. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, et elle rougit.

- Ca va… Allez, viens que je t'offre de quoi petit déjeuner !

Ils furent rejoints peu après par le reste de la famille McCarthy. Les filles, qui voulaient tout savoir sur Salem, se ruèrent sur Bella avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'Emmett dut intervenir pour la laisser petit-déjeuner en paix. Katarina proposa ensuite d'aller pique-niquer sur les rives de l'étang, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité. Après avoir tondu l'herbe du jardin, et repeint les volets du premier étage, ils partirent tous les six pour l'étang. Les filles, qui n'avaient à porter que la nappe, trottinaient allégrement sur le chemin, laissant les deux garçons et le panier de pique-nique et le parasol bien loin derrière elles.

Le déjeuner sur l'herbe fut merveilleusement drôle et reposant. Ils partageaient ensemble une complicité longue de presque sept ans, qui s'épanouissait aussi bien dans les rires que dans les silences. Après avoir mangé les provisions de Mrs McCarthy, chacun s'adonna à ce qu'il lui plaisait. Irina, adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, lisait, Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour Tanya qui se prélassaient langoureusement au soleil, Emmett et Bella trempaient leurs orteils dans l'eau d'un air hésitant, quand à Katarina, elle s'était carrément jetée dans l'étang, tête la première.

Aux alentours de seize heures, ils décidèrent de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Katarina, qui voulait passer à la boutique voir Garrett, les accompagna, mais Irina et Tanya, qui devaient travailler pour l'une, et se reposer pour l'autre, préférèrent rester au Terrier.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé d'une foule de sorciers aux robes multicolores, des familles pour la plupart qui venaient y acheter les dernières fournitures pour Poudlard.

- Bon, à plus les amis ! Les arrêta Katarina en arrivant en haut de la rue. Je vais voir Garrett !

- A toute, alors ! Répondirent-t-ils avec un sourire.

Elle leur envoya un petit signe de main par-dessus son épaule, et tourna les talons en sifflotant gaiement. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, avant de se retourner vers les boutiques qui bordaient la rue.

- Vous avez besoin de quoi ? Demanda Bella en baissant les yeux sur sa lettre de Poudlard. Personnellement, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en plumes et chaudrons, je n'ai besoin que des livres…

- Moi aussi, acquiescèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

- On a qu'à y aller maintenant, ça sera fait, proposa Edward.

Bella approuva et les tira par la main pour leur faire descendre la rue. Pour une fin de mois d'août, il faisait plutôt chaud, et le marchand de glace attirait une foule d'enfants gesticulants...ainsi qu'Emmett, qui jeta un regard un peu trop envieux aux sorbets chatoyants.

- Attends Bella ! S'écria Edward en la retenant par l'anse de son sac.

Elle se figea au milieu de la rue, et leva les yeux au ciel avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur la vitrine qui avait si brusquement interpellé ses deux amis.

- On peut au moins regarder, plaida Emmett d'un air suppliant.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda Emmett se frayer à coups de coude un chemin parmi les enfants en fronçant les sourcils. Edward, lui, était tellement captivé par le balai qu'il avait devant les yeux qu'il fut incapable de répondre quand son ami siffla près de son oreille :

- Ca alors ! Quelle beauté…

Edward acquiesça vivement.

_L'Oiseau de Feu _était le balai le plus fin qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Les fibres de bois étaient aussi nerveuses que les muscles saillants d'un cheval au galop, et la couleur ocre du bois épousait à la perfection les brindilles lumineuses que retenait un arceau d'or.

C'était tout simplement un chef d'œuvre de solidité et de légèreté, de précision et d'exaltation.

- Bon, les gars ! Les brusqua Bella en les attrapant par le col de leur chemise. On pourrait peut-être y aller maintenant, non ?

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle les entraîna d'autorité hors du cercle des admirateurs, et ils eurent

Juste le temps de jeter un dernier regard rêveur au balai avant qu'elle ne les pousse sur le seuil de la boutique voisine : Fleury et Bott.

En entrant dans la librairie, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air ébahi. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde se presser contre les rayons des livres, avec de plus une expression si avide sur les traits.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, ici ? Grommela Emmett en fusillant du regard une grosse sorcière qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. Ils font une vente aux enchères ou quoi ?

Bella haussa les épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis trop petite, déplora-t-elle. Vas-y Em, dis-nous !

Il s'exécuta en plissant les yeux, oscillant sur ses orteils comme une girouette dans le vent.

- Y'a un gars qui dédicace des livres, je crois…

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais qui ça peut bien être ?

- Attend…Tenta-t-il de déchiffrer… Ch-Charles…Charm…

- _Charles Charming_ ? Piailla Bella. Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais vite, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Siffla-t-elle.

Puis sans plus un seul regard pour eux deux, elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule en jouant sans scrupules de ses épaules.

- C'est la meilleure… Grommela Emmett.

Edward lui répondit par un soupir blasé avant d'aller à sa suite. Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour découvrir la scène qui leur avait été cachée, il faillit lâcher le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Assis derrière un large bureau de chêne vernis, un sorcier aux boucles blondes soigneusement peignées dédicaçait de grosses piles de manuscrits, sous les flashs crépitants des appareils photo et les sourires de filles et de femmes en pâmoison.

A intervalles régulières, il relevait sa plume des manuscrits et offrait aux photographes un sourire blanc de dents.

Il échangea avec Emmett un regard consterné.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette goule ? Chuchota Emmett d'un air ébahi.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas suffisamment baissé la voix : la sorcière à ses côtés le gratifia d'un sourire méprisant avant de le doubler en lui marchant sur les pieds.

- Mais où est Bella ? Grimaça-t-il en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Je ne la vois p…

- Cherche pas, coupa sombrement Edward. Elle est là…

Et il indiqua du doigt la file des sorcières qui attendaient avec une grosse pile de grimoires dans les bras de se faire dédicacer. Les sourcils d'Emmett se haussèrent si haut sur son front qu'Edward ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Aussitôt, le silence se fit parmi l'assistance, et les gens s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes d'Edward dans une sorte de dénonciation collective.

- Ma parole ! Hulula le sorcier blond. Mais c'est _Edward Masen_ que nous avons là !

Les gens commencèrent à se retourner en chuchotant, et il attendit que la surprise ne se dissipe pour reprendre :

- Approche donc mon petit, approche !

Mais comme Edward ne faisait toujours pas mine de vouloir mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre, Charles Charming se leva de son bureau pour attirer Edward contre son épaule d'un air paternel, et l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'au milieu de l'estrade.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Annonça-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Quand Edward Masen a accouru dans cette librairie pour acheter la nouvelle édition de mes œuvres, jamais il n'aurait songé qu'en plus de lui offrir ma bibliographie complète… – Il écarta théâtralement les bras – Je lui dédicacerais _moi-même_ chacun des exemplaires !

Puis, avec un sourire aveuglant, au milieu des applaudissements hystériques, il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Edward et regarda droit dans l'objectif des appareils en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- Fais un grand sourire mon grand ! Toi et moi, on va faire la une !

Quand la première volée de flashs cessa d'envoyer à la figure d'Emmett ses volutes de fumée mauve, Edward tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du sorcier. Mais à ce moment là, un des vendeurs de la librairie lui flanqua d'autorité une grosse pile de manuscrits dans les bras, et tandis que Charles Charming faisait semblant de dédicacer à la plume la première page du premier manuscrit de la pile, les photographes continuaient de mitrailler la scène à grands renforts de crépitements et de fumée.

Debout sur l'estrade face à la foule des sorcières en extase, les joues rouges et les lèvres serrées, il espérait de tout son cœur que le supplice touche à sa fin.

L'humiliation d'Edward n'avait jamais été aussi cuisante.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'une petite toux perdue dans la fumée violette fasse émerger une main pâle qui brassait furieusement l'air : apparut alors une beauté telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, et n'en verrait jamais plus. Rosalie Hale, une fille de Serpentard qui réussissait l'exploit d'être aux yeux d'Edward plus détestable encore que toute la famille Newton réunie.

Elle était la fille d'un riche industriel et d'une actrice hollywoodienne, dont le mariage avait fait à l'époque la une de tous les journaux moldus. A en croire la tante Newton, le conte de fée avait été plus beau encore que le mariage princier. « _D'ailleurs_, disait-elle toujours, _si Mike avait été une fille, je l'aurais appelé Liliane._ » En attendant, elle lui avait donné le nom du père de cette grande fille blonde, à la chevelure blanche à force d'être blonde, cette fille qui en seconde année s'était hissée sur le trône des langues de vipère – à tous les sens du mot – pour n'en plus jamais descendre, et où elle régnait depuis tel un despote éclairé.

Mais comme une reine n'allait jamais sans son roi, Edward ne fut pas long à repérer Jasper Withlock, son meilleur ami, qui adossé contre une étagère, regardait ses ongles avec la plus parfaite indifférence. Il était l'héritier d'une vieille lignée de Sang-purs, où l'on allait de père en fils à Serpentard, et où l'on méprisait les moldus et leurs alliés.

Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours surpris Edward que Withlock ait pu se lier d'amitié avec Hale. Après tout, elle était bien une fille de moldus…

Quand Charles renvoya Edward parmi le commun des mortels avec une tape affectueuse sur le sommet du crâne, la Serpentarde ondula jusqu'au comptoir où Emmett et Bella, qui payaient leurs grimoires, attendaient leur ami.

- Alors, Masen… L'apostropha-t-elle narquoisement. On vient prendre un petit bain de foule ?

Edward serra les dents et posa son livre de potions sur le comptoir en l'ignorant.

- Ca ne te réussis pas on dirait…

Elle continua de le dévisager alors qu'il donnait les galions demandés par le vendeur, une expression toujours aussi moqueuse sur les traits.

- Pauvre petit Masen qui déprime à l'idée de faire _encore_ la une…soupira-t-elle d'un air faussement navré. Rassure-toi Eddy, ton sourire était vraiment bien…une vraie star !

Emmett serra les poings, les joues rouges de colère.

- Fous-lui la paix, Hale ! Siffla-t-il. T'en as pas marre d'emmerder les gens ?

- Tiens, McCarthy ! S'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Masen te paies pour assurer sa défense, maintenant ?

Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise, en fait. Mais ce que je ne saurais dire, fit-elle d'un air songeur, c'est qui-est-ce-qui en a le plus besoin...Le héros oppressé par la foule, ou le misérable qui n'a pas de quoi s'acheter un livre neuf…

Livide, Emmett baissa les yeux sur la pile de grimoires d'occasion qu'il avait dans les bras. Bella posa précipitamment une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'entraîner sans attendre hors de la boutique.

Hale les regarda sortir avec un sourire de pure délectation.

Edward fulminait.

- Tu me répugnes, Hale ! Cracha-t-il. Tu n'es rien qu'une sale peste ! Une petite égoïste prétentieuse et odieuse !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Nous n'avons pas tous la fibre chevaleresque….

Edward la fusilla du regard et s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Fous la paix à mes amis, Hale…ou tu risques de me le payer très, _très_ cher…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Intervint la voix de Withlock.

Il toisa Edward d'un air méprisant en passant un bras sur les épaules de Hale. Cette dernière se colla contre lui de manière sensuelle, et il fit glisser la main dans son dos un peu plus loin que ses reins.

Edward les regarda faire, écœuré.

- Laissez-moi passer, vous me dégoûtez…

- Parce que tu crois en plus que je te retiens ? Gloussa Hale en caressant la joue de Withlock. Excuse-moi Masen, mais ma vie est bien trop remplie pour que je ne perde de temps avec un bouseux comme toi…

Puis, comme pour ponctuer sa tirade, elle embrassa les lèvres de son ami de façon très suggestive.

Edward quitta la librairie sous leurs ricanements moqueurs, vert de rage.

Bella et Emmett l'attendaient dehors et il les retrouva avec soulagement.

- On rentre ? Marmonna Emmett.

- On rentre, répondit-il sombrement.

Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse, croisant au passage Royce King, fils du richissime directeur de Gringott et – accessoirement – petit-ami de la Serpentarde, qui descendaient royalement les escaliers de la banque, avant d'arriver au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil du Terrier, ils étaient tous les trois passablement déprimés. Ils jetèrent leurs sacs de course sur le canapé, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre une bonne tasse de thé dans la cuisine.

- Tiens, s'étonna Emmett. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lumière ?

Edward sortit machinalement sa baguette, mais à l'instant où il voulut prononcer les mots qui auraient ramené la lumière, quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour lui au cri de « _Joyeux anniversaire !_ ».

Assemblés autour de la table, devant un gros gâteau aux à la mélasse, toute la famille McCarthy chantonnaient gaiement. Bella et Emmett, qui avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui, se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise avant d'entamer à leur tour le chant de circonstance.

- On voulait te faire la surprise ! Expliqua Tanya quand le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Quant tu es arrivé, on ne t'a pas fêté ton anniversaire, alors on le fait maintenant même si on a un mois de retard !

Edward s'esclaffa gaiement en posant une main sur sa bouche ébahie.

La soirée eut le don de leur faire oublier leur épouvantable après-midi. Mrs McCarthy avait préparé un délicieux dîner, composé de tous les plats préférés d'Edward. Katarina qui était passée au magasin avait ramené un petit feu d'artifice qui explosa en crépitant dans le jardin, et en voyant les dragons de feu s'élancer vers les étoiles, Edward pensa que c'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

- Tiens Ed, dit Tanya en lui glissant une drôle de chose molle. C'est une oreille à rallonge, on vient de l'inventer avec Garrett !

Il la remercia d'un baiser en glissant l'espèce d'oreille dans sa poche.

Une heure plus tard, quand tout le monde eut fini de boire son thé, on décida d'aller se coucher. Irina fut la première à monter, suivie de Mr et Mrs McCarthy, puis de Katarina et Bella, qui partageait sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Edward !

Tanya lui attrapa la main d'un geste amical avant de partir dans les escaliers.

- On y va ? Bailla Emmett.

- On y va.

Edward était certain d'avoir reçu dans sa main un petit papier. Quand Emmett partit se changer dans la salle de bain, il écarta ses doigts et y trouva un petit bout de parchemin.

« _Retrouve-moi dans une heure, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._ »

Quand l'horloge de la maison sonna minuit, Edward repoussa silencieusement ses draps et descendit sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier silencieux de la maison. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Tanya n'y était pas, mais la lampe de chevet semblait allumée à son attention. Il s'assit timidement sur le bout du lit, attendant.

- Tanya ? Chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

Un bruit sourd lui répondit en provenance de la salle de bain. Tanya s'esquissa alors dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, dans sa nuisette rouge qu'elle fit soudainement glisser à terre.

- Qu'est-ce-que…. ? Hoqueta Edward, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

Sans lui répondre, Tanya posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Edward… Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Puis elle posa ses mains sur son torse en l'allongeant sur le lit, et embrassa ses lèvres.

ECECECECECECEC

_Bon, le prochain chapitre sera normalement un peu mieux… :)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4: le Poudlard Express

_Bonjour, voici la suite ! ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 4

LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

Le quai 9 ¾ était noir de monde quand Edward et ses amis passèrent la barrière.

Une foule de parents se pressaient au bas des fenêtres pour envoyer à leurs enfants déjà montés dans les wagons des baisers et des promesses de courriers, d'autres se hâtaient au dernier wagon pour les aider à y ranger leurs valises, d'autres encore se retrouvaient avec des cris de surprise et s'arrêtaient au milieu du quai pour se serrer la main…

Edward soupira en évitant deux premières années qui manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans, et il devina le sourire de Tanya qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Ah… soupira-t-elle tristement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je ne montrerai pas dans le train cette année…ni les prochaines, d'ailleurs…

Edward jeta un regard à ses amis qui avaient accéléré le pas pour se mettre à la fin du quai où la plupart des wagons semblaient encore vides, puis serra brièvement la main de son amie.

- Si ça peut te consoler, moins non plus je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je monte dans ce train pour la dernière fois…

Le rire de clochette allégea son humeur, et il rejoignit Emmett et Bella le sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière l'informa triomphalement qu'elle avait pu leur réserver un wagon libre, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à y mettre son sac.

- Attends, l'appela Tanya, je t'accompagne !

Bella plissa suspicieusement les yeux, alors qu'Emmett haussait nonchalamment les épaules, et qu'Irina et Katarina pouffèrent discrètement. Arrivés à la marche, Edward la laissa galamment passer devant, et admira en longeant le couloir les reflets dorés de ses cheveux châtains.

- Tiens ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant les portes coulissantes d'un compartiment. Je crois que c'est là : je reconnais la veste d'Emmett…

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et posa son sac sur l'une des deux banquettes. Il leva les yeux vers Tanya qui l'observait en se mordant les lèvres, et il la devina aussi gênée que lui.

- Bon, on peut redescendre, maintenant, proposa-t-il gauchement.

Elle acquiesça, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Edward ? Souffla-t-elle en le retenant par un poignet. Tu ne m'oublieras pas trop vite, pas vrai ?

Ses yeux bleus étaient tristes, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Non, bien sûr que je ne t'oublierais pas… Et puis, tu sais, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Noel arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois !

Il tâcha de rire joyeusement, mais Tanya resta silencieuse.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-elle en approchant son visage du sien. En attendant…

Puis, sans même achever sa phrase, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa brusquement sur les lèvres. Les yeux agrandis de surprise, il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour répondre à l'étreinte et serrer Tanya contre lui de toutes ses forces. Le temps n'existait plus, en fait, plus rien n'existait en dehors de la fille qu'il tenait contre lui, contre ses lèvres, la fille dont il était amoureux.

Elle rompit leur baiser en se reculant doucement, les yeux toujours fermés, et Edward sut qu'il fallait à présent la relâcher. Elle tourna les talons sans l'attendre pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

- Comme c'est touchant… Railla une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à attendre. Je crois que je vais pleurer…

Il leva les yeux sur Rosalie Hale qui le dévisageait narquoisement, appuyée contre les portes du compartiment voisin, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Edward serra les poings et se fit violence pour l'ignorer. Il passa devant elle sans la voir et longea le couloir à grands pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le quai.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? S'étonna Bella. Tu as l'air…bizarre.

- Rien, trancha Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Rien du tout. Où est Tanya ?

- Elle est partie, dit doucement Irina.

- Ah.

Il renfonça ses mains dans ses poches et resta à se morfondre silencieusement en ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à ce que disaient ses amis. Puis, au bruit strident du sifflet et de la vapeur fumante, Irina et Katarina serrèrent leur petit frère contre elles au milieu de ses cris indignés et des rires de Bella.

- Au revoir, mon chéri ! Tu vas nous manquer…

Emmett se libéra de leur étreinte en ronchonnant, mais Edward vit qu'il cachait un sourire ému. Ce fut alors au tour de Bella de serrer les deux sœurs dans ses bras, puis à celui d'Edward.

- A bientôt, les filles ! Dit-il en les embrassant gentiment.

- A bientôt Eddy ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, lui glissa Katarina à l'oreille, elle était juste triste de te voir partir…

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et sourit une dernière fois aux deux sœurs avant de suivre Emmett et Bella dans le wagon. Ils se dépêchèrent d'abaisser la fenêtre de leur compartiment pour faire de grands signes de la main aux deux jeunes filles châtaines, dont les silhouettes s'effaçaient progressivement dans la vapeur et les sifflements du train qui s'élançait de plus en plus vite sur les rails.

Quand la Gare de King's Cross ne fut plus qu'une petite boite d'allumettes dans le paysage verdoyant, Emmett referma la vitre qui laissait entrer à flots le vent glacé, et s'affala lourdement sur la banquette d'un air boudeur.

- Enfin débarrassé… Bougonna-t-il.

Mais Edward et Bella, qui savaient à quel point il aimait ses sœurs triplettes, ne répondirent rien : Edward lui sourit doucement, et Bella lui tapota le dos.

- Boissons, gâteaux, friandises ! Boissons, gâteaux, fri… Brailla la grosse sorcière rousse en faisant rouler son chariot dans le couloir. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Oui ! S'égosilla Emmett en se relevant d'un bond de la banquette. En fait non, soupira-t-il en tâtant ses poches vides.

Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, et pour cacher ses joues rosissantes, il se détourna vers la fenêtre.

- Attendez, intervint Edward. Un paquet de chocogrenouilles, de dragées de Bertie Crochue, et une bouteille de biéraubeurre, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Cinq gallions, réclama-t-elle en lui tendant mécaniquement sa main.

Edward s'empressa d'y déposer les pièces, et referma la porte derrière elle et sa litanie une fois les friandises récupérées.

- Allez-y, servez-vous… Invita-t-il ses amis d'un geste.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Bella se jeta sur un chocogrenouille alors qu'Emmett prenait une pleine poignée de dragées.

- Merci Eddy, t'es trop gentil, le remercia-t-il la bouche pleine.

Edward lui répondit d'un sourire avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de biéraubeurre.

- Tiens, remarqua Bella. J'ai encore Merlin ! Je dois en avoir des centaines maintenant…

- Montre ? Demanda Emmett. Ah oui, dit-il en retournant la carte dans ses doigts. Je dois aussi en avoir une pile chez moi, sous mon bureau. Tanya me donnait toujours les siennes quand j'étais petit…

Edward se rembrunit imperceptiblement et ravala quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

- Au fait, tu ne devrais pas allé à la tête du train pour tes histoires de préfet ?

Il se retourna vers Bella qui le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tenait au même endroit que Tanya, une heure plus tôt.

- Euh…si, marmonna-t-il. Mais pas avant un petit bout de temps.

- Ah, acquiesça-t-elle d'une moue docte. Et tu sais qui est ton homologue ?

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- Imagine, gloussa Emmett, qu'il tombe sur Withlock ? Ou pire…sur Hale !

Avec une grimace horrifiée, Bella éclata de rire sous le haussement de sourcil dédaigneux d'Edward. Elle cogna son poing contre celui d'Emmett, hilare, qui reprit le souffle coupé :

- Et qu'il doive faire sa ronde tous les soirs avec cette petite peste ?

Bella s'étrangla davantage de rire, et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur la banquette en se tenant les côtes.

- Pff… Soupira Edward. Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques…

- Oh, c'est bon Ed… haleta Emmett en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. On ne fait que rigoler…

- Oui, renchérit Bella avec un sourire d'excuse. On sait bien que jamais Laurent ne choisira un des deux _Crocs _comme Préfet-en-chef…

- Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur Weber ! J'ai toujours trouvé cette fille à tomber par terre, murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur.

- Emmett, tu baves ! Fit sèchement Bella.

Il plissa boudeusement les lèvres, et Edward sentit sa rancune faire place à l'amusement.

- Avec un peu de chance, ouais…

Il sourit à ses deux amis, et le voyage se poursuivit en se faisant passer les sachets de bonbons et la bouteille de biéraubeurre tout en discutant gaiement. Emmett ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les nouvelles stratégies de Quidditch qu'il avait mis au point durant les vacances, alors que Bella planifiait déjà ses révisions pour les examens de fin d'année.

- Bon les gars, soupira Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, faut que j'y aille. Le devoir m'appelle…

Ils levèrent leur pouce en signe d'encouragement et en quittant le compartiment, Edward crut voir les lèvres d'Emmett articuler silencieusement « _Weber_ ». Il remonta donc le couloir en carrant les épaules et en jetant des coups d'œil sévères aux compartiments. Les premières années le voyaient passer en écarquillant les yeux, et Edward pouvait les entendre chuchoter frénétiquement : « Tu crois que c'est lui ? Non, mais vraiment ? _Edward Masen_ ? », mais il ne prenait même plus la peine de lever les yeux au ciel pour s'alléger de sa lassitude. Les mains dans les poches – l'une jouant avec son insigne de préfet qu'il n'avait pas encore épinglé – il était presque arrivé au compartiment des préfets quand une voix l'apostropha.

- Masen ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? On ne t'a jamais appris à rester à ta place ? Sois gentil et retourne chez tes bouseux de Gryffondors, j'aimerais bien pouvoir respirer…

Cette fois, Edward leva les yeux au ciel en crispant la mâchoire. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'endurer la Serpentarde et ses sarcasmes, pour en plus la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Et toi, Hale ? On ne t'a jamais appris à te la fermer ? Cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Sois gentilles et cesse de polluer mon espace sonore…

La Serpentarde gloussa narquoisement en s'adossant un peu plus contre la cloison du compartiment. Il devinait à la lueur de ses yeux mauves qu'elle jubilait.

- Allons, allons Masen… le morigéna-t-elle d'une voix suave. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, et excuse-toi. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ta préfète-en-chef te donne trois heures de retenue avant même que tu n'ais posé ton pied de bouseux à Poudlard ?

Edward se figea violemment et dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, celle qui allait être son homologue pour sa dernière année scolaire.

- Ah, exulta-t-elle en se méprenant sur le sens de sa réaction. Tu vois ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi abruti que tu le laissais penser… Allez, excuse toi et dégage : je suis d'humeur magnanime, aujourd'hui, et je n'abuserai pas des pouvoirs que me confère ma charge.

Comme Edward ne manifestait toujours pas le moindre signe de vouloir s'excuser, ou même de simplement vouloir tourner les talons, le sourire de la Serpentarde se crispa, et une étincelle furieuse pétilla dans son regard.

- Masen, ne me fais pas faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire, et dégage ! Siffla-t-elle en penchant dangereusement son visage au-dessus de celui d'Edward, impassible et muet.

Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait voir la bordure mauve des iris argentés s'élargir comme s'épanouit une fleur. Et il se demanda comment une fille aussi odieuse pouvait avoir d'aussi jolis yeux.

- Alors, tu dégages, pauvre abruti ?

L'insulte tira Edward de son effarement et il arbora à son tour un sourire goguenard.

- Allons, allons Hale… la gourmanda-t-il avec le même ton douçoureux. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter : tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ton homologue aille se plaindre au directeur de ton comportement avant même que tu n'ais posé ton auguste pied à Poudlard ?

La Serpentarde blêmit si fort et si brusquement que sa peau d'habitude très pâle en était presque transparente. Edward ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle stupéfaction : elle entrouvrait la bouche, mais comme un poisson hors de l'eau, rien n'en sortait. Il pouvait bien se vanter d'être la seule personne au monde à avoir jamais réussi à moucher Rosalie Hale. C'était une sensation grisante.

- Ah, soupira-t-il en se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler de rire et de plaisir au nez se sa pire ennemie. Tu vois ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi bornée que tu le laissais penser… Allez, excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Puis, sans un dernier regard pour elle, il tourna nonchalamment les talons en laissant éclater sur son visage un sourire de pure délectation. Il avait conscience qu'il paierait très cher cette offense à la Reine de Serpentards, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de cette scène délicieuse en se la tournant encore et encore dans son esprit. En arrivant devant le compartiment des préfets quelques minutes plus tard, Edward tourna la poignée en hésitant. Mais comme il s'y attendait, aucun déclic ne se produisit. Il fit plusieurs autres tentatives, et son irritation augmentait à mesure qu'elles échouaient. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de mot de passe, alors que fallait-il bien pouvoir faire pour entrer dans ce fichu compartiment – dans lequel il était d'ailleurs déjà en retard ?

- Masen, grinça une voix qu'il reconnut sans avoir besoin de se retourner. On ne t'a jamais appris à assurer ses arrières ? Parque qu'après une sortie aussi théâtrale, mieux vaut être certain d'avoir des coulisses derrière lesquels se retrancher…

La jubilation suintait de toutes les nuances de sa voix. Il se retourna en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air, destinée à le calmer. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle le toisait de haut, l'air visiblement de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Bon, reprit-elle sèchement, quand tu te seras décidé à arrêter de faire _mumuse_ avec la porte, j'apprécierai que tu me laisses passer. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Edward se décala sur le côté, livide de frustration. Il sentait qu'elle allait gagner cette manche : elle avait récupéré l'avantage et comptait bien le lui faire sentir.

Hale décrocha l'insigne de préfète qu'elle avait fièrement épinglé sur sa chemisette et l'appuya contre le petit cratère de la poignée. Avec un bref déclic, la porte s'entrouvrit et elle passa triomphalement le seuil du compartiment. Edward entra à sa suite, le désir de transplaner loin, très loin, lui brûlant les entrailles.

- Veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard, commença Hale d'une voix fraîche et fleurie. J'aidais Edward qui avait un problème avec la porte, acheva-t-elle en s'installant sur une des banquettes.

Les joues rouges de honte et de fureur, Edward salua les autres préfets d'un bref hochement de tête et s'assit à son tour à une place libre. Il reconnut la préfète des Poufsouffles, Angela Weber, qui lui fit un petit sourire timide auquel il répondit.

- Bon, grommela Austin Marks, un Serpentard de cinquième année qu'Edward ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Qu'est-ce-qu'on est supposés faire ?

- Et bien, dit-il d'une voix forte, désireux de faire oublier sa pitoyable entrée. On va retourner dans nos compartiments en veillant à faire des rondes de temps en temps, et on s'occupera à la gare d'orienter tous les élèves qui ne sont pas en première année jusqu'aux calèches…

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Marks de sa voix traînante.

Il regardait Edward d'un air suspicieux, les yeux plissés et les sourcils haussés.

- Non, Edward a simplement oublier de préciser que nous devrons aussi conduire les premières années jusqu'à nos salles communes, corrigea Hale d'une voix mélodieuse en adressant à son rival un doux sourire, qui – Edward le savait – était on ne peut plus hypocrite.

Marks se tourna vers la Serpentarde avec un sourire affable et baissa la hocha respectueusement la tête.

- D'accord Hale, si tu le dis, je te crois.

Edward, une fois de plus, se sentit humilié devant le manque évident de considération qu'il avait aux yeux des autres élèves – les Serpentards notamment – alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour que tout le monde se mette à boire ses paroles.

- Tu peux m'appeler Rosalie.

Le Serpentard baissa humblement la tête en signe de remerciement alors que les préfets de Serpentard de sixième année le toisaient furieusement d'un regard envieux. Hale, elle, comme une reine sur son trône, savourait les effets de sa gloire avec la plus parfaite impassibilité. Seul le frémissement de sa paupière gauche trahissait son intense satisfaction.

- Bon, et bien… Fit-elle en se levant. J'imagine que nous sommes maintenant libres d'y aller.

Elle traversa le compartiment de sa démarche dansante et le silence ne démordit pas tant qu'on pouvait encore apercevoir dans le couloir, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa silhouette blonde.

Les élèves quittèrent à leur tour les banquettes en babillant à voix basse, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans l'enceinte d'un lieu sacré, pour rejoindre leur compartiment d'un air grave et solennel. Edward revint en traînant les pieds, ruminant des plans de vengeances tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

- Et bien… T'en fais une tête ! S'inquiéta Emmett en voyant sa grimace dépitée.

Edward tendit sans mot dire sa main et son ami se dépêcha d'y déposer la bouteille de biéraubeurre. Il la déboucha et finit la boisson d'une traite, avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

- Alors… Tenta précautionneusement Bella. Quoi de beau ?

- Que du moche, coupa sèchement Edward.

- Mais encore ?

Instinctivement, Emmett et Bella rentrèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules, mais la foudre ne vint pas.

- Pff… Soupira Edward en fermant les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier de la banquette. Mon homologue, c'est…c'est…

- Oh non ! Souffla Bella en posant une main effarée sur sa bouche. Ne me dis pas que c'est cet abruti de Withlo…

- Je vais lui péter la gueule ! Explosa Emmett en se relevant d'un bond. Qu'il vienne un peu trop te chercher et il va me trouver, ce sale petit égoïste prétentieux et arrog…

- C'est Hale, lâcha Edward simplement.

Bella blanchit et Emmett retomba lourdement sur la banquette, l'air tous les deux mortifié.

- Edward…je suis désolée, murmura finalement Bella.

Fataliste, il haussa les épaules en piochant un chocogrenouille.

- Non, mais j'y crois pas, hallucina Emmett. C'est une blague ? Ils ne peuvent quand même pas avoir choisi cette épouvantable peste comme Préfète-en-chef ?

- Et bien si…

- Non, mais tu te tends compte ? S'insurgea Bella. Cette fille n'a aucun sens de la probité ! Elle fermera les yeux pour tous les Serpentards et punira injustement tous les autres !

- Tu dois aller voire Laurent et lui expliquer en quoi c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée que vous soyez ensembles, décréta Emmett, qu'il n'aurait pas dû la choisir comme préfète, et que…

- Ah oui ? Railla Edward avec humeur. Et je réponds quoi ? Qu'il n'aurait pas dû choisir la meilleure élève de l'école comme préfète-en-chef parce que je ne l'aime pas ? Il va me rire au nez !

- Mais, il t'aime bien Laurent, et…

- Il va me rire au nez ! Coupa vivement Edward. Et le pire ? C'est qu'il aura bien raison !

Vaincus, ses deux amis restèrent silencieux en méditant sombrement. Bella trouva refuge dans une poignée de dragées qu'elle mâchonna mollement en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, annonça tranquillement Edward en brisant le lourd silence qui s'était abattu sur le compartiment. Elle me cherche ? Elle va me trouver…

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emmett. Il se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui et envoya à son ami un clin d'œil enthousiaste. Seule Bella conserva une moue contrariée puis sceptique.

- Tout à l'heure, par exemple, se délecta Edward. Elle voulait m'obliger à m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait en me menaçant de retenue…

- Non ! Souffla Emmett avec un air éberlué, derrière lequel se devinait l'impatience. Je vous l'avais dis que cette peste profiterait de la situation !

- Et bien tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé être le deuxième préfet-en-chef ! S'esclaffa joyeusement Edward. Oh, vieux ! Ce fut le plus beau spectacle de ma vie !

Emmett éclata de rire en donnant à Edward qui se pliait en deux une grande claque dans le dos, et ils furent finalement rejoints par Bella.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, en se séchant les yeux, Edward préféra leur taire la suite de sa bataille avec Hale. Mieux valait que sa défaite cuisante soit connue du moins de monde possible. Après tout, il avait lui aussi sa fierté à ménager, et son amour-propre avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour la journée.

Quand ils décidèrent d'enfiler leur uniforme, la nuit avait déjà coulé derrière la fenêtre du train. Tout en bavardant de plus en plus fort et vite à mesure que Poudlard approchait, ils descendirent leur malle des filets avant de sortir du compartiment pour laisser Bella se changer, avant de venir s'y habiller à leur tour. Ils venaient juste de se rasseoir sur les banquettes quand Eric Yorkie, un de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, toqua prudemment à leur porte, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

- Oui ? Grogna Emmett.

- Salut les gars…et Bella, ajouta-t-il maladroitement en croisant son regard furieux. Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles d'Edward.

- Pardon ? S'étonna ce dernier.

- Ah, tant mieux, tu vas bien ! S'exclama Eric en portant une main soulagée à son front. J'avais cru entendre dire que tu voulais abandonner ta charge de préfet à cause du poids des responsabilités, et…

- QUOI ? Rugit Edward. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je-je sais pas…bafouilla Eric en se ratatinant sur lui-même. Ce sont les bruits qui courent le train…

Edward n'eut pas besoin du cri indigné de Bella pour comprendre. Sa victoire écrasante dans le compartiment des préfets tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas suffi, elle comptait lui faire payer son affront bien plus chèrement. Il aurait dû sans douter.

- Laissez tomber, fulmina-t-il froidement. C'est Hale…

- Bon, au revoir Eric ! Le congédia Emmett sans toutes autres formes de manières.

Et il claqua sèchement la porte derrière lui.

- Tu crois que c'est Hale qui veut te faire lâcher le poste ?

Il se tourna vers Bella en esquissant une grimace amère.

- Ou tout simplement se venger… Cette garce est tellement dénuée de scrupules qu'elle serait capable de vendre sa baguette pour arriver à ses fins ! Cracha-t-il. En tous cas, je ne compte pas me laisser faire sans rien dire. Oh non… Elle veut jouer ? On va jouer !

- Et bien j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas pouvoir te jeter dès maintenant dans la mêlée, coupa sombrement Emmett. Le train vient de s'arrêter : on est à Poudlard…

ECECECECECECEC

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^_


	6. Chapitre 5: Poudlard

_ Bonjour ! ^^_

_Edward est enfin arrivé à Poudlard… en espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 5

POUDLARD

Edward se rua hors du compartiment en faisant promettre à ses amis de lui garder une place pour le dîner. Les élèves commençaient à sortir peu à peu de leurs compartiments, et il lui fallut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, Hale était déjà debout sur le quai, reconnaissable à sa chevelure blonde qui scintillait dans la nuit, entourée de sa cour. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Angela n'y était pas, contrairement à son homologue de Poufsouffle : au moins, il ne serait pas le seul préfet à ne pas baiser le sol qu'elle foulait.

- Edward ?

Il se retourna et sourit à cette dernière, qui venait juste de descendre du train. Le froid lui rosissait les joues, et elle le regarda un instant en dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je suis contente de te voir, même si je n'ai pas cru ce qu'on disait.

Il serra les poings dans ses poches et essaya d'avoir l'air indifférent.

- C'est gentil, la remercia-t-il. On raconte beaucoup de bêtises, tu sais…

- Je sais.

Après un dernier soupir, ils s'avancèrent d'un commun accord vers leurs homologues, qui semblaient attendre passivement que Hale daigne leur donner ses ordres. Ils accueillirent Edward avec un haussement de sourcils surpris qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point, puis se décalèrent finalement pour les laisser entrer dans le cercle dont la Serpentarde était le centre.

- Bienvenue Edward, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas baissé les bras. C'est courageux de ta part.

Il se retint de lui sauter à la gorge, et songea plutôt à la meilleure façon de se venger. Mais pas tout de suite, son heure viendrait plus tard.

- Je culpabilisais trop à l'idée de te laisser faire tout le travail, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et puis, je sais à quel point ta vie est trop remplie pour te charger d'une tâche supplémentaire…

Hale, qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion, afficha un sourire ému que démentait la lumière meurtrière de ses yeux.

- J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, susurra-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il esquissa à son tour un sourire ému.

- C'est gentil, Rosalie.

Il dut se faire violence pour prononcer son prénom, mais la satisfaction qu'il ressentit devant son rictus rageur ne fut pas une mince consolation. Elle fulminait autant qu'il jubilait.

Néanmoins, comme il avait appris à ne pas trop tenter le diable, il préféra s'éclipser encore dignement quand Zafrina lui en donna l'occasion.

La garde-chasse de Poudlard était une grande femme au teint hâlée, belle quoiqu'un peu chevaline. Sa crinière brune brillait du même éclat de ses yeux, et son sourire tout en dents avait la chaleur d'un feu de camps dans la nuit.

- Edward ! L'appela-t-elle avec un signe de main. Viens par là mon garçon !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et son parfum boisé lui rappela ses premières années à Poudlard.

- Tu as encore grandi, fit-elle observer en le reculant d'elle. Qui sait ? Tu me dépasseras peut-être, un jour !

- Ca ne risque pas !

Elle s'esclaffa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Zafrina était leur amie depuis la première année. Ils l'avaient aidé à la fin d'un cours à rattraper la colonie de Scrouts à pétard qui s'était échappée de leur cage pour courir en pétaradant sur les pelouses du parc, et elle les avait remerciés en les invitant à prendre un thé dans sa cabane. Depuis, ils y venaient autant que possible, après les cours ou un entraînement de Quidditch, pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec elle, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit parfois.

- Bon, allez, fit-elle en se tournant vers la foule des élèves qui descendaient du train. J'ai du travail qui m'attend…et toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Félicitations pour ton poste de préfet-en-chef, Laurent m'a dit.

- Merci, rougit-il. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un cadeau…

Elle regarda en direction du quai où Edward avait coulé un regard, et soupira.

- Ne te laisse pas faire par cette petite peste. Elle a autant à perdre que toi si elle se conduit mal, et elle le sait.

Edward acquiesça à contrecœur. Le savoir n'allégeait pas pour autant sa mauvaise humeur.

Zafrina lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant de s'avancer au bout du quai, sa grosse lanterne à la main.

- Les premières année, par ici s'il-vous-plaît !

Il la regarda rassembler les petits sorciers intimidés en souriant. Il se souvenait si bien de sa curiosité anxieuse quand il avait mis pour la première fois les pieds sur ce quai plongé dans la nuit. Si Emmett ne lui avait pas tendu la main, Merlin seul savait comment il aurait fait…

- Edward, fit doucement Angela en arrivant près de lui. On doit y aller.

Il sourit et la suivit jusqu'au portail où attendaient les calèches. Hale et sa cour s'étaient déjà installées sur les banquettes, et il dut se glisser entre un gros Poufsouffle et la fenêtre. Si cette dernière n'avait pas laissée entrer le vent frais de la nuit, il aurait eu de sérieuses difficultés pour respirer…

- Je me demande ce que va dire le choixpeau cette année, commenta Austin Marks. Encore sur l'entente entre les maisons, j'imagine…

Hale ricana et il dissimula promptement son sourire satisfait.

- Comme si on s'abaisserait à cela un jour, grinça-t-elle.

Edward, déjà un peu trop sur les nerfs, préféra l'ignorer. Après tout, qu'elle pense ce qu'elle voulait. Lui non plus ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui accorder un tant soit peu d'importance. Il les laissa donc pérorer tout au long du voyage en calèche, répondant de temps en temps par des grimaces exaspérée à Angela, qui levait souvent les yeux au ciel. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'école, ils mirent pieds à terre, et la calèche repartit comme elle était arrivée : guidée par d'invisibles montures, qui fascinaient toujours autant Edward.

Le petit groupe des préfets gravit les marches, apercevant au passage le Professeur Sihoban qui réprimandait les jeunes élèves un peu trop agités, et ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté quand ils furent dans la Grande Salle.

A la table des Gryffondors, Emmett se leva en hurlant un « _Edward !_ » retentissant entre ses mains, et Hale, à l'autre bout de la salle, lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Merci pour la place ! Fit Edward en s'asseyant à côté de ses amis. J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir sortir de cette calèche de malheur…

Bella haussa un sourcil approbateur.

- Mon pauvre gars, soupira Emmett en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce n'est pas facile ce que tu vis là !

Il allait répliquer quand Laurent se leva de son siège en frappant dans ses mains. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la Grande Salle, et il y eut parmi les élèves de première année un frémissement d'appréhension.

Edward, lui, regardait en souriant le Choixpeau remuer, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche tordu de tissus rapiécé.

_Bonjour à vous les p'tits nouveaux,_

_C'est moi je suis le Choixpeau !_

_Bientôt sur votre tête écervelée_

_Comme un roi je trônerai, _

_Mais en attendant bien écoutez,_

_La chanson que je vous vais chanter :_

_Si quatre maisons sont là,_

_C'est que toujours ça sera comme ça !_

_A chacune ses belles qualités, _

_Mais aussi de plus vilains aspects !_

_Gryffondor est certainement courageuse, _

_Mais parfois bien trop sérieuse !_

_A grandeur et bravoure,_

_Il faut savoir mêler humour !_

_Serdaigle est des plus savantes, _

_Mais parfois tellement consciente,_

_Qu'à coups de manuscrits, _

_On veut lui apprendre la modestie !_

_Poufsouffle de sa loyauté, _

_A fait sa grande renommée, _

_Mais parfois, gentille et naive, _

_L'embobiner est chose bien oisive !_

_Serpentard, mes chers amis, enfin,_

_De moindres sorciers ne sont-ils point !_

_A volonté ils prêtent serment, _

_Mais les voilà trop méchants !_

_Mes petits vous avez bien deviné, _

_Que rien ni personne n'est parfait !_

_De vous unir et de vous aimer, _

_Jamais surtout n'oublier !_

_Et cette année, surtout, vicieuse_

_Sera plus que dangereuse ! _

_Alors donnez-vous la main, _

_Et ensembles sauvez votre destin !_

Les applaudissements crépitèrent, mais chacun s'était déjà penché vers son voisin pour commenter à voix basse la prédiction plus que sinistre du Choixpeau. Le Professeur Sihoban frappa finalement dans ses mains pour ramener l'ordre dans la Grande Salle, et la cérémonie de la Répartition put commencer.

- Dis-donc, souffla Bella quand le premier élève de la liste fut envoyé à Serpentard. C'était une sacrée mise en garde ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Edward acquiesça, soucieux.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « _Et cette année, surtout, vicieuse, Sera plus que dangereuse !_ » ? Pourquoi « _cette année, surtout _» ?

Emmett et Bella haussèrent les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais le Choixpeau n'avait encore été aussi alarmant dans ses chansons. Machinalement, Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière tablée de la salle. Hale non plus ne semblait pas avoir pris l'avertissement à la légère. Une main sous le menton, elle observait la Répartition d'un air songeur.

- En tous cas, grimaça Emmett en regardant Withlock et Battle faire une démonstration plus qu'exaltée du bonheur de s'être retrouvés, hors de question que je m'associe à des vicieux pareils…

Bella acquiesça sombrement.

- Mes chers amis !

Le Professeur Laurent, une fois tous les élèves répartis dans leur maison, s'était levé de son siège, et dévisageait gravement l'assemblée de ses élèves devenus silencieux.

- J'ai le triste devoir de vous annoncer la mort d'Harry Clearwater.

La consternation s'abattit sur la Grande Salle avec le bruissement d'une vague, et il attendit un instant que le silence retombe avant de poursuivre.

- Votre professeur d'Histoire est décédé d'une crise cardiaque à la fin de l'été, alors qu'il venait de rentrer à Poudlard. L'émotion est pour nous aussi immense, et une cérémonie à sa mémoire se tiendra samedi soir, pour les élèves désireux de lui rendre un dernier hommage…

Edward se tourna vers Bella, qui avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et Emmett fit de même. Le Professeur Harry avait toujours été l'un des préférés de leur amie, et l'annonce de sa mort était pour elle un traumatisme particulièrement douloureux.

Bella n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. De nombreux élèves avaient les yeux brillants, et Edward lui-même avait la tête qui tournait.

- Néanmoins, reprit Laurent d'une voix douce, nous devons tout de même remercier à Poudlard, ce soir, l'Historien qui a bien voulu, malgré la date tardive, reprendre la tâche que votre estimé Professeur avait entrepris. Applaudissez, je vous prie, le nouveau Professeur, Charles Charming !

Edward crut qu'il allait en tomber de sa chaise.

C'était désormais officiel : sa dernière année à Poudlard, serait aussi la pire.

Dans la Grande Salle, quelques filles applaudirent d'un air morose, plus par politesse que par enthousiasme. Tout le monde était encore bien trop ému par la mort du Professeur Harry pour pouvoir s'intéresser à son successeur.

Etonnement, le Professeur Charles le sentit, et ne chercha pas à prolonger son instant de gloire. Il devait se douter que son heure viendrait plus tard.

- Je pense qu'il aurait été content d'être remplacé par un tel sorcier, sourit tristement Bella.

Edward et Emmett s'empressèrent d'acquiescer. Selon eux, le pauvre homme devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe, mais ils préféraient largement entendre leur amie dire une ineptie plutôt que de la voir pleurer.

Le Professeur Laurent donna le signal du dîner, et apparurent alors sur la table une multitude de plats à l'odeur et l'apparence plus délicieuses les uns que les autre.

- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas faim… Soupira Edward en se servant un fond de jus de citrouille. Ca m'a coupé l'appétit.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, mais les trois Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir le ventre noué. Le dîner s'acheva ce soir-là particulièrement tôt, et Edward se retrouva à guider les premières années jusqu'à leur Salle Commune plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais songé.

- Le mot de passe est _Caput Draconis_, expliqua-t-il en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il change d'une semaine sur l'autre, et vous ne devez jamais l'oublier si vous tenez à rejoindre vos dortoirs… Ah oui, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête pour entrer dans le trou révélé par la toile, le mot de passe est bien sûr secret !

Les petits sorciers découvrirent la Salle Commune avec des yeux émerveillés. Edward, lui, soupira de bonheur en retrouvant le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée, les vieux fauteuils en cuir, les rideaux de brocard pourpre… Il avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé son foyer.

- Alors, demanda Emmett quand il passa le seuil de leur dortoir, quelques minutes plus tard. C'était comment ?

- Phénoménal ! Se moqua Edward en faisant passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir.

- Et moi donc ! Bailla son ami. J'ai l'impression que cette journée a duré cent ans…

Edward ferma les rideaux à baldaquins de son lit pour se changer. Quand il les rouvrit, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et il devina aux ronflements voisins que leurs deux camarades, Eric Yorkie et Tyler Crowley, étaient déjà endormis.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il à Emmett.

- Bonne nuit, Ed…

Edward enfouit alors son visage dans l'oreiller encore frais, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

_La salle était plongée dans une obscurité que tamisait une vieille lampe ébréchée. Par la petite lucarne, la nuit brillait par sa lune blanche au milieu des étoiles._

_Une femme était allongée sur un vieux divan. Ses traits dissimulés par une chevelure broussailleuse, ne révélait que des yeux clos. _

_Un frisson ébranla son corps échoué, et un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes._

_- Le garçon…_

_Un homme surgit alors, de dos. Il s'accroupit près de la femme et attrapa brusquement sa main, le souffle court._

_- Qu'est-ce-que…_

_- Le garçon, cette année…_

_L'homme se figea, et la main qu'il avait portée à ses cheveux blonds retomba sur le vieux tapis de Perse. Avec un souffle rauque, la femme frissonna._

_- Cette année, l'autre renaîtra de son sang…_

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur tambourinait entre ses côtes, et son front était trempé de sueur. Il attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller et éclaira son lit calfeutré par les baldaquins. La lumière lui rendit le tableau familier de son lit dans la chambre sombre et silencieuse, et les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Il essuya son front d'une main tremblante.

Cela faisait sept ans que les cauchemars avaient cessé de hanter ses nuits.

Et cette nuit-là, Edward sut qu'ils étaient revenus pour de bon.

ECECECECECECEC

_J'espère que vous avez aimé,_

_Cette petite soirée !_

_Si jamais c'était le cas, _

_Surtout dite-le moi !_

_Ca me ferait bien plaisir, _

_Mais c'est à vous de choisir !_

_En attendant, c'est juré :_

_Je vous souhaite bonne soirée !_


	7. Chapitre 6: le Troisième Oeil

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais coincée à un endroit et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour m'y remettre…_

_Donc voilà la suite, on entre un peu plus dans l'histoire, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 6

LA PREDICTION DU TROISIEME OEIL 

- T'en as une tête ! L'accueillit Emmett alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc à ses côtés.

Edward bailla en attrapant la carafe de jus d'orange. Il venait de distribuer tous les emplois du temps, et courir après une troupe de premières années surexcitée n'avait rien de reposant.

Surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé.

- Euh, Edward, fit précautionneusement Bella, c'est dans mon café que tu es en train de verser ton jus d'orange…

- Par la barbe de Merlin, grommela-t-il. Désolé…

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit une grande tasse de café noir qu'il avala d'une traite. Il avait à présent l'esprit un peu plus clair.

- En 'ait, tâcha d'articuler Emmett entre deux bouts de tartine. On co'ence par 'oi ?

Edward, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder, haussa les épaules. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et sortit leur emploi du temps de son sac.

- Euh… Histoire de la magie…

Edward faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

- …avec les Serpentards.

Cette fois, il s'étouffa vraiment, et Emmett dut lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son souffle, les yeux brillants.

- C'est une blague ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque et sifflante. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait à Merlin pour que…

- Masen, interrompit la voix glaciale de Hale, je tenais à te rappeler qu'on doit commencer les rondes ce soir, de vingt-heures à vingt-deux heures… Je ne t'attendrais pas, alors sois à l'heure.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la gorge encore brûlante, il ne parvint qu'à émettre une sorte de sifflement suraigu.

- Et bien surtout, ne m'attends pas…

Hale haussa un sourcil curieux.

- Et bien, commenta-t-elle posément, j'ai l'habitude de laisser les hommes sans voix, mais à ce point-là… C'en est flatteur, Masen.

Et elle tourna les talons, alors qu'Edward, fulminant, se raclait la gorge pour essayer de répondre.

- Tu perds ton temps, vieux, dit Emmett quand il vit la Serpentarde se rasseoir parmi les siens.

Edward le fusilla du regard, et finit à même le goulot la bouteille de jus de citrouille qui traînait à sa gauche.

- Quelle horrible petite peste, grinça-t-il, l'épouvantable pimbêche, la…

- Edward, coupa Bella en soupirant. Est-ce-que je peux déjeuner sans avoir à supporter tes grossièretés ? Merci.

Il se tut d'un air mauvais, et brisa par la suite toutes les biscottes qu'il essayait de tartiner. Heureusement, la sonnerie vint interrompre le carnage.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois à contrecœur de leur banc pour gagner la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, où attendaient déjà narquoisement les élèves de Serpentard.

- Voyez qui voilà, ricana Withlock de sa voix traînante. Notre héros et ses deux compères… Comme c'est charmant.

Hale ondula jusqu'à son ami pour poser une main sur son épaule, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- N'est-ce-pas ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer, s'agaça Edward, rien que deux minutes ?

- Aie ! Railla Withlock. Masen sort les dents…

- Te fais pas mordre, Trésor, souffla Hale à son oreille, sans quitter Edward des yeux. On ne sait jamais…

Il y avait dans les intonations de sa voix rauque et l'ondulation de son corps quelque chose de si sensuel qu'Edward se sentit rougir. Withlock caressa la joue de son amie, et Edward vit du coin de l'œil Battle serrer les dents. L'intimité plus que suggestive des deux amis ne devait pas être trop à son goût.

- Garde ton venin, la vipère ! Siffla Emmett. On ne t'a pas causé !

- Toi non plus à ce que je sache, fit-elle avec un rictus mauvais. Occupe-toi de tes galions…ah, non, c'est vrai, désolée…tu n'en as pas !

Mais elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air désolé, et les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire triomphant. Edward serra les poings et attrapa son ami par le bras : ses oreilles dangereusement écarlates menaçaient de le faire bondir à tout instant.

- C'est ça, cracha-t-il, mes parents ne sont peut-être pas riches, mais au moins, ils n'ont jamais été mangemorts !

Edward soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez : Emmett venait de lancer ouvertement les hostilités.

Withlock blêmit violemment. Frémissant de rage, il avança à pas mesurés vers Emmett, son regard haineux ne lâchant pas le sien.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ? Siffla-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe les unes des autres.

Le silence s'alourdit dans les deux camps.

De l'autre côté, les Serpentards arboraient un rictus amer en fusillant les Gryffondors du regard. L'attaque d'Emmett n'avait pas seulement remué le couteau dans les plaies de Withlock : beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient connu le procès de leurs parents pour ces mêmes raisons.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Répliqua Emmett avec un sourire provocateur. Mais libre à toi que je le répète : _mes parents n'ont jamais été mang…_

- Ferme-là ! Aboya Withlock en dégainant sa baguette. Ferme-là, j'ai dit !

La tension s'alourdit d'un cran. Tous les Gryffondors avaient aussitôt sorti leur baguette et s'étaient groupés derrière Emmett quand Withlock l'avait menacé de la sienne. Seul Edward ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'approcha de son ami en affichant sur ses traits un air tranquille qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver et posa sa main sur son poignet pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. Il lut dans les yeux de Hale une lueur d'approbation : elle avait senti elle aussi que la situation risquait de leur échapper à tous moments. Et puis, songea Edward, elle devait se dire que Laurent n'apprécierait sûrement pas que les _deux_ préfets-en-chef se retrouvent en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Bonjour le respect de l'ordre, après ça…

- Jazz, murmura effectivement Hale en posant une main sur son torse. Calme-toi, ce rat n'en vaut pas la peine.

Withlock ferma les yeux, les doigts davantage crispés autour de sa baguette

- Jazz…

Le Serpentard finit par abaisser le bras pour glisser sa main dans celle de son amie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine farouche.

- Masen, lâcha Hale d'un ton méprisant, surveille un peu mieux ton ami, à l'avenir. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur sa misérable existence…

Emmett la foudroya du regard, mais Edward avait resserré sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est ça ! Railla-t-il.

A peine avait-il tourné les talons vers les Gryffondors qu'un sortilège fusa au-dessus de son épaule droite, le manquant de quelques centimètres avant de percuter le mur voisin dans un bruit sourd. Le silence devint carrément lugubre. Tous s'étaient retournés vers Battle qui, à l'écart des autres Serpentards, avait encore la baguette tendue vers Emmett. Edward voulut réagir, mais Hale ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En un tour de main, elle avait cloué la Serpentarde au mur par des liens invisibles.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Feula-t-elle, ses lèvres retroussées dans une grimace cruelle. Comment as-tu osé ?

Battle roula des yeux d'un air paniqué. Ses doigts s'agitaient dans l'air, tâchant vainement de se défaire de son emprise.

- Attaquer par derrière, en plus ? Hurla-t-elle. Mais tu n'as aucun sens de l'honneur, ou quoi ? Aucune fierté ?

Les Serpentards regardaient la scène en silence, d'un air grave. Edward eut comme l'impression que Battle avait trahi une sorte de code implicite et qu'il fallait qu'elle paie le tort qu'elle leur avait fait à tous. D'ailleurs, aucun Gryffondor n'osa réagir. Ils observaient les serpents régler leur compte entre eux avec une curiosité mêlée de respect.

- Mais, mais…bafouilla Battle, ce n'est qu'un Gryff…

- Tais-toi !

Hale enfonça davantage l'extrémité de sa baguette dans le cou de sa prisonnière, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Withlock, qui jusque là avait nerveusement dansé d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser intervenir, s'approcha d'Hale.

- Rose, s'il-te-plaît… Laisse-la…

- Elle nous a déshonorés ! Siffla Hale. _Elle a nous a tous déshonoré !_

- Rose…

Son ton s'était fait suppliant. Hale jeta un dernier regard à la Serpentarde avant d'abaisser sa baguette. Battle tomba à terre en sanglotant.

- Tu ne mérites pas ta maison Battle, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, quant à toi Jasper, choisis un peu mieux celle qui partagera ton lit, la prochaine fois !

Il ne répondit pas et accourut aux côtés de sa petite-amie en murmurant des « _Maria, Maria !_ » plein de pitié et de mépris. Hale avança ensuite jusqu'aux Gryffondors (qui se raidirent tous imperceptiblement) et planta ses yeux mauves dans ceux d'Emmett.

- Soit certain qu'elle sera châtiée, McCarthy. Nous aussi avons notre honneur.

Derrière elle, les Serpentards acquiescèrent gravement.

- Euh… Bafouilla Emmett. D'accord, mais pas trop quand même !

Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré : ses yeux allaient et venaient entre Battle qui pleurait et Hale qui caressait machinalement sa baguette, du bout des doigts.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?

Tous sursautèrent à la voix du professeur Charles. Il venait d'arriver du couloir, dans une robe arc-en-ciel et avec un sourire rayonnant de dents, qui visiblement, l'accompagnait dans n'importe laquelle des situations. L'interruption de ce personnage grotesque dénotait si furieusement avec le drame qui était en train de s'achever qu'Edward manqua d'exploser de rire.

- Rien du tout, professeur, susurra Hale. Maria a simplement glisser sur une dalle et Jasper l'aide à se relever.

Les Serpentards hochèrent tous la tête en signe de confirmation, mais Charming n'interrogea pas moins Edward d'un air méfiant.

- Edward, c'est vrai cette histoire ?

Il hésita un instant avant de croiser le regard de Hale.

- Oui professeur, assura-t-il. C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bon, chantonna-t-il, et bien en cours ! Allez, hop-hop-hop tout le monde !

Emmett avait écarquillé les yeux d'un air incrédule et Edward n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner ses pensées : cet homme le faisait-il exprès ou son insondable bêtise était-elle innée ?

Ils allèrent prendre place au premier rang – les Serpentards ayant évidemment pris toutes les places du fond – et Edward crut défaillir en constatant qu'il passerait les deux heures prochaines sous le nez même de leur professeur.

- Bonjour à vous, mes chers amis ! Salua le professeur Charles en leur adressant un de ses sourires exaspérants dont il avait le secret. Vous m'avez l'air bien morose, voyons ! Allez, je vais vous lire les premiers chapitres de _L'Histoire et Moi_, ça vous mettra de meilleure humeur !

Heureusement pour Edward qui avait craint que sa proximité (tout sauf volontaire) avec le professeur Charles ne donne à ce dernier l'envie d'une réflexion hautement philosophique, il fut trop occupé à parler de sa vie pour s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Aussi, quand la sonnerie les libéra dans un soupir collectif de soulagement, Edward n'avait pas eu à essuyer une nouvelle honte publique.

- Bella, demanda Emmett d'un air sévère alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir, on peut savoir ce que tu prenais en note avec tant de concentration ?

Elle s'empourpra en baissant les yeux.

- Ecoute Emmett, s'agaça-t-elle, si tu veux rater tes examens c'est ton problème, mais fiche-moi la paix !

- Ah ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Comme si savoir que sa couleur préférée est le Lila et qu'il préfère la confiture de groseilles à la confiture de pruneaux allait changer la donne !

- Actuellement, oui, dit Bella en pinçant les lèvres. Il y a une interrogation la semaine prochaine…et non, Emmett, je ne te prêterais pas mon cours !

Elle partit ensuite comme une furie, laissant Emmett planté au milieu du couloir, une moue hébétée aux lèvres.

- Non Edward, fit-il quand son ami arriva à ses côtés, ne dis rien…

Edward haussa les épaules :

- Comme tu veux… 

Leur deuxième et dernier cours de la matinée était Divination, avec les Serdaigles. Même si le _Troisième Œil_ les laissait plutôt froids, l'idée en soi de ne plus être avec les Serpentards les enchantait. Les cours avaient lieu dans une des plus hautes tours du château, une petite salle circulaire et surchauffée, encombrée de rideaux à froufrous et de coussins à fleurs.

- Beurk, marmonna Edward en s'asseyant sur l'une des trois causeuses en velours où ils s'installaient d'habitude. Parfois, je me dis que si un incendie pouvait nettoyer un peu cet endroit, ça serait pas plus mal…

Emmett et Bella acquiescèrent sombrement. En effet, quelque que soit la saison, la cheminée ronronnait toujours dans les flammes. Autant dire qu'en été, la chaleur était à peine supportable…

- Bonjour à vous, amis du _Troisième Œil_, chuchota la voix du professeur Victoria. Nous allons aujourd'hui deviner l'avenir dans les lignes de la main…

Quelques murmures surexcités agitèrent le silence de la pièce et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps, il se demandait comment certains élèves pouvaient encore éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt à ce ramassis de niaiseries. Mis à part Aliénice, bien sûr, mais comme l'indiquait son surnom, cette fille n'était pas non plus tout à fait…_normale_.

- Ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 300, ajouta le professeur d'une voix plus froide, et n'oubliez pas que le premier qui parle, il sort avec un parchemin sur les feuilles de thé à me rendre demain !

La menace porta aussitôt ses fruits. Les rares élèves qui avaient commencé à chuchoter se turent derechef : malgré l'aspect fantasque de sa matière, le professeur Victoria était une femme sévère et autoritaire, voire même, intransigeante. Si tout le monde trouvait les cours de divination inutiles et ridicules, aucun élève n'avait jamais osé se montrer insolent envers elle, et les autres professeurs eux-mêmes lui témoignaient un respect craintif. D'autant plus qu'elle était l'épouse du directeur…

- Bien, vous une fois que vous aurez fini de lire, vous vous exercerez en petits groupes et je passerais dans les rangs. Maintenant, _silence !_

Edward étouffa un bâillement en évitant de regarder Emmett sous peine de partir en fou rire. Il était désormais préfet, il se devait donc d'être sérieux et d'offrir l'exemple.

- Bon, marmonna Bella en fermant son livre d'un coup sec. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien signifier ce foutu charabia, allez y, commencez…

Emmett la fusilla du regard avant d'attraper le poignet d'Edward avec tant de force qu'il faillit lui arracher le bras.

- EH ! Protesta-t-il.

Il posa brusquement sa main sur la bouche, mais en vain : le mal était fait. Le professeur Victoria se tourna vers eux, sa chevelure rousse flamboyant dangereusement à la lueur des bougies.

- Bien, articula-t-elle lentement, Masen et McCarthy…

Elle s'approcha de leur table, lèvres serrées.

- Et bien McCarthy, qu'attendez-vous pour faire votre exercice ? Je vous regarde.

Emmett déglutit bruyamment avant de regarder dans la paume d'Edward. Il avait l'air perplexe.

- Et bien, euh… Balbutia-t-il. La ligne de vie montre que, euh…

- Vous avez évidemment lu la page 300, coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Oui…

Emmett avait les joues rouges, et Edward devina qu'il mentait. Le professeur Victoria également.

- Vous mentez.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle le poussa sans ménagement du fauteuil et prit sa place en face d'Edward. Le silence s'était fait dans la classe, tous les élèves regardaient avec curiosité leur professeur se pencher sur la paume de plus en plus moite d'Edward, la palpant sans aucune hésitation ni embarras.

- Vous êtes un garçon courageux et très intelligent. Vous n'aimez pas l'injustice et vous avez un grand sens de l'honneur, que vous considérez comme étant intimement mêlé à la loyauté. Votre ligne de vie montre que…

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le professeur Victoria poussa un petit cri rauque en se plaquant violemment contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, comme devenus fous. Quand elle recouvra la parole, sa peau aussi pâle qu'un fantôme lui donnait un air évaporé. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

- _Cette année, plus que jamais la mort te guettera. Prends garde à bien choisir tes amis, dans ce combat contre le mal, la trahison te touchera. Quelqu'un t'aidera dans ta quête, mais il n'est pas à chercher parmi les hommes. Cette créature remonte aux sources même de la sorcellerie, mais n'est qu'un allié face aux Ténèbres plus noires que la mort. Souviens-toi, deux ennemis liés par la haine, l'un devra mourir pour que l'autre vive. _

_Prends garde…_

ECECECECECECEC

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_


	8. Chapitre 7: la Voix Muette

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Je suis dééésolée, j'ai beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais coincée à un endroit et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour m'y remettre (sans parler d'un problème d'emploi du temps, etc.)…_

_Donc voilà la suite, on entre un peu plus dans l'histoire, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 7

LA VOIX MUETTE

Dans les jours qui suivirent la « prophétie » d'Edward, on ne parla à Poudlard plus que de cela. L'épisode de la trahison s'était notamment répandu comme une traînée de poudre, déchaînant sur son passage les passions les plus virulentes. Le pauvre Emmett et la pauvre Bella furent davantage les victimes de ces rumeurs que ne le fut Edward : ils ne pouvaient plus traverser les couloirs sans avoir à subir les regards méfiants, voire haineux, de la part de beaucoup des jeunes élèves. Quant à l'épisode la créature magique, il excitait toujours autant les imaginations. On se demandait encore quelle bête fabuleuse allait bien pouvoir l'aider. Si les Gryffondors optaient pour un noble hippogriffe, ou un indomptable géant, les Serpentards persifflaient eux qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute du poulpe du lac.

- Pff… Soupira Bella en s'affalant un soir dans l'un des gros fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Encore une journée comme ça et je démissionne !

- A qui le dis-tu, rétorqua sombrement Emmett qui astiquait son balai devant la cheminée.

Edward leva les yeux de son grimoire pour les dévisager d'un air curieux.

- Pour la _dixième_ fois depuis le début de la semaine, piailla Bella d'un ton accusateur, je me suis fait menacée par une troisième année de me faire raser la tête !

Même Emmett était trop las pour trouver moyen de se moquer de leur amie. Il avait dû lui aussi à vrai dire essuyer les réprimandes hystériques de partisans fanatiques edwardiens, qui voyaient en lui une menace mortelle pour leur héros.

- Je suis désolé les gars, s'excusa sincèrement Edward, j'ai beau leur dire… Rien n'y fait.

Ses amis acquiescèrent gravement. La morosité qui régnait dans la Salle Commune devenait de plus en plus pesante et Edward n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre son balai pour profiter du ciel gris et impassible qu'il devinait derrière les vitraux. Malheureusement, le terrain de Quidditch était déjà pris par les Poufsouffles.

- J'ai envie de voler, grommela-t-il en écrasant son menton entre ses mains. J'ai envie de voler, j'ai envie de voler….

Emmett, comme électrocuté, releva les yeux des brindilles de son balai d'un air rêveur.

- Et moi donc…

Bella soupira.

- Arrêtez de vous faire du mal, les gars…

Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration :

- Et si on allait voir Zafrina ? On lui avait promis à la rentrée, et on ne l'a pas revue depuis !

Edward et Emmett échangèrent un regard. Un bon thé chaud en compagnie de leur amie garde-chasse… L'idée n'était pas sans attraits !

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Emmett. En voilà une idée ! Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !

D'un commun accord, ils enfilèrent leur cape et sortir de la Salle Commune en ignorant le regard noir d'un groupe de premières années qui rentraient de la Bibliothèque. Emmett était même si en forme qu'en passant devant eux, il lâcha un « _Bouh !_ » monumental qui manqua de faire défaillir un petit teigneux au nez retroussé. Même Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans encombre et arrivèrent sur la pelouse du parc en inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais du soir.

- Ah… Quel bonheur mes amis ! S'extasia Emmett. Enfin un peu autre que cette odeur répugnante de moisi que traînent partout avec eux ces horribles bouquins !

Voyant Bella ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Edward l'attrapa par la main pour la forcer à le suivre.

- En route ! Chantonna-t-il.

Et ils dévalèrent la pente en courant, manquant de justesse de s'écraser sur les grosses citrouilles orangeâtres de Zafrina.

- Et bien, intervint la voix de cette dernière, en voilà une façon d'arriver chez les gens !

Devant leur mine déconfite, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui, comme à son habitude, semblait un hennissement.

- Allez, vieilles rosses, rentrez donc !

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'installer à la grande table de bois de la maisonnette. Zafrina posa une marmite d'eau sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminé avant de déposer sur la table une boite en fer. Edward reconnut les petits gâteaux à l'avoine et à l'orge, spécialités de leur hôte sur lesquelles il avait plusieurs fois manquer de se briser les dents. Il devina en échangeant un regard avec Emmett et Bella qu'ils partageaient aussi la même appréhension que lui, puis décida avec sagesse d'attendre au moins sa tasse de thé avant de s'y risquer : peut-être l'eau chaude parviendrait-elle un tant soit peu à amollir les fameux sablés…

- Alors, cette rentrée, que se passe-t-il ? Racontez-moi un peu !

Emmett et Bella ne se firent pas prier pour raconter à quel point les professeurs étaient exigeants, la charge de travail lourde, les Serpentards exécrables au possible, etc. avant d'en venir au tout nouveau déchaînement de mauvaise humeur qu'ils avaient à supporter depuis la fameuse prophétie. A cet instant de la conversation, le visage de Zafrina redevint sérieux et elle posa son regard sur Edward, qui n'avait que peu ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait remerciée pour sa tasse de thé.

- Je pense que tu devrais faire attention, Edward murmura-t-elle finalement. Je sais que beaucoup de gens te diraient de ne pas tenir compte du professeur Victoria, qu'elle est complètement folle et que ses prédictions ne valent rien mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'elle avait un sixième sens plus aiguisé qu'on veut bien le croire. J'ai peur que sa prédiction ne soit pas anodine.

Si Edward avait d'abord mal caché son hilarité, l'air soucieux qu'elle arborait à présent lui avait définitivement coupé l'envie de rire. D'autant plus que Closœil, son vieux chien borgne, choisit précisément cet instant là pour poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward en gémissant plaintivement.

- Promets-moi de faire attention Edward, ajouta-t-elle gravement.

Il soutint sans sourciller son regard ambré et acquiesça.

- Je te le promets Zafrina.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu quand les trois amis rejoignirent en frissonnant le château. La Grande Salle, lumineuse, bruyante, où se mêlaient dans l'air ambiant tous les chauds parfums du dîner leur parut plus réconfortante que jamais. Ils s'assirent en soupirant de bien-être sur le banc des Gryffondors avant d'avaler de concert un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- C'était…un peu glauque, vers la fin, commenta Emmett, l'air mal à l'aise.

Edward et Bella acquiescèrent.

- Oui, confirma Edward.

Puis, préférant changer de sujet :

- Au fait, on n'a pas un week-end à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ?

- Attends, fit Bella en vérifiant dans son carnet. Si, pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie d'une Bierraubeurre…

Elle pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre, reprends du jus de citrouille en attendant !

Il grimaça mais s'exécuta néanmoins et puis, comme il était l'heure de passer au dessert, il se consola avec une bonne part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Bon, soupira Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le devoir t'appelle Eddy : l'heure de faire ta ronde coutumière avec la vipère…

Edward grimaça d'un air sinistre avant de se lever du banc en lissant machinalement son uniforme du plat de la main.

- Ouais, fit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, on se retrouve tout à l'heure…

- On sera à la Bibliothèque, si tu veux, le prévint Bella avec un sourire encourageant.

Son regard pétilla alors : il avait surpris la mine effarée d'Emmett au mot de « Bibliothèque ». Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à devoir affronter une soirée dont les perspectives d'amusement se rapprochaient davantage du moins cinquante que du zéro….

Comme d'habitude, il retrouva Hale à huit heures tapantes au bas des marches du Grand Escalier. A la pâle lueur des bougies, son visage impassible offrait toujours la même beauté dangereusement surnaturelle, qui s'anima d'une moue dédaigneuse à son approche.

- Masen, salua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et la ronde commença. Ils avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre, au même rythme, avec une synchronisation parfaite, mais dont aucun des deux n'avaient conscience : ils souhaitaient juste ignorer le plus possible la présence de celui qui leur était infligé, pour que la ronde finisse au plus vite et qu'on n'en parle plus.

Depuis l' « épisode Battle », comme on l'avait appelé chez les Gryffondors, Edward n'avait plus adressé la parole à Hale – mis à part bien sûr quelques banales petites joutes verbales – et cette dernière n'avait pas non plus cherché à s'en prendre à lui depuis un peu trop longtemps au goût du Gryffondor. Il fallait forcément qu'elle prépare quelque chose, elle et sa bande de bras cassés de Serpentards.

« Je resterais sur mes gardes. », se répéta-t-il pour la dixième fois en se souvenant de la promesse faite à Zafrina.

_- Oui, il est temps…_

Edward et son cœur sursautèrent en même temps. Il croisa les bras d'un air furieux et pila net dans le couloir pour dévisager la Serpentarde, le regard noir.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Jura-t-il violemment. T'es obligée de l'ouvrir tout le temps ou quoi ?

Hale sursauta à son tour en levant la tête qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent fixée sur les dalles du sol.

- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla-t-elle.

Elle avait haussé fièrement le menton pour plonger son regard impitoyable dans celui d'Edward. Il pouvait la sentir frémir sous les écailles bien lisses de sa prétendue impassibilité. Il y avait là quelque chose de jouissif qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Explosa-t-il. Tu peux pas me foutre la paix trente secondes ? C'est plus fort que toi ?

- Non, mais t'es complètement _malade_ ! Tonna-t-elle, faisant finalement éclater sa froide nonchalance en éclats. C'est toi qui es obligé de l'ouvrir tout le temps ! D'où tu me parles ? D'où _oses-tu_ m'insulter ?

Cette fois, Edward était réellement au comble de la fureur. Qu'elle cherche la provocation, c'était une chose mais qu'elle la nie, une autre.

- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, HALE, JE…

- _Temps de tuer…. Ouiii, temps de tuuuer…_

Edward se tut dérechef, abasourdi. La Sepentarde avait le regard noir et les joues rouges, mais ses lèvres étaient serrées.

- _Ils reposeront tous avec lui…. Leurs os demeureront… Vengeance…_

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, le cœur battant à toute allure. Dans ses veines, c'était comme si le sang s'était fait glace. La voix s'éteignit un bref instant avant de reprendre plus faiblement.

- _Ils mourront… Temps de tuer…_

Edward reçut un nouveau coup au cœur quand il comprit : le sifflement se _déplaçait_. Il colla son oreille au mur et se mit à courir fiévreusement au rythme de la voix. Mais elle s'éteignit bientôt et ne resta bientôt plus dans le couloir qu'un silence pesant, seulement troublé par le mince courant d'air qui faisait vaciller la flamme des bougies. A l'autre bout du couloir, là où il l'avait laissée quelques secondes plus tôt, Hale était pétrifiée.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas entendu ? Haleta Edward, glacé jusqu'aux os.

Elle leva sur lui un regard où, pour la première fois, ne se lisait ni mépris ni dédain. C'était un regard embrumé par le choc et l'incompréhension.

- _Tu as entendu, oui ou non ?_ La pressa violemment Edward en manquant de la secouer par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit qu'un faible sifflement. Elle toussa comme pour raffermir sa voix.

- Non. Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son visage était si livide qu'Edward pouvait deviner le sang battre à ses tempes par la transparence de sa peau.

- Edward !

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers la voix, et ce fut comme si, tout à coup, le froid s'en était allé pour un peu de chaleur. Bella et Emmett les rejoignaient en courant presque, l'air grave et inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Bella en arrivant à la hauteur d'Edward. On t'a entendu crier depuis la Bibliothèque et on avait peur que…

Mais en se rendant compte de la pâleur d'Edward et de la confusion glacée de Hale elle se tut, au bord du malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Il faut que j'y aille, souffla précipitamment Hale.

Et sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de rien ajouter, elle fila en courant le couloir et disparut en un clin d'œil à l'angle du Grand Escalier.

- Edward, demanda simplement Emmett d'un air grave.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Oui, murmura-t-il finalement, il faut qu'on parle.

ECECECECECECEC

_Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir écrit ce chapitre : Poudlard m'avait manqué ! ^^_

_J'espèce que ça vous a plus, tenez-moi au courant ! -)_


	9. Chapitre 8: Pré-au-Lard

_Bonsoir ! :D_

_Je suis 1000 x désolée pour mon retard : entre le travail et mon ordi qui m'a plantée avant l'été, je n'avais vraiment plus de temps ! :(_

_Après plus de six mois d'absence, j'ai néanmoins décidé de posté la suite du Crépusculaire, car j'ai pas mal écrit ces derniers temps (pour une fois que je pouvais le faire, j'en ai profité ! ^^) et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire, ce qui fait que j'aurai – normalement – une publication plus régulière !_

_En guise de rappel (puisque ça fait trèèès longtemps): Edward est préfet des Gryffondor à Poudlard, il entretient secrètement une liaison à distance avec Tanya, la sœur de son meilleur ami Emmett. Lors d'une ronde dans l'école, il a entendu une mystérieuse voix proférer des menaces…la suite tout de suite !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 8

PRE-AU-LARD

La semaine suivante, Edward n'entendit pas la voix. Mais elle était devenue une obsession. Il la guettait, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Comme un esprit haineux et malfaisant, elle le hantait.

Ses cauchemars étaient revenus. De plus en plus fréquents, et d'une force de plus en plus violente. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé en sueur dans son lit, la cicatrice brûlante et le cœur au bord des lèvres. D'ailleurs, Emmett ne dormait presque plus la nuit. Combien de fois Edward avait-il surpris en se réveillant le regard de son ami posé sur lui ? Désormais, il était obligé de fermer ses rideaux le soir et de jeter un sort de silence, pour qu'Emmett retrouve un semblant de sérénité. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Pas plus que Bella, dont Edward surprenait à chaque instant de silence les regards anxieux. Contrairement à ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre, Hale ne répandit pas la nouvelle de l'incident parmi les siens : au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter, en plus de son angoisse maladive, les railleries venimeuses des langues de serpent. « _Hé, t'es au courant ? Masen entend des voix… Je te l'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé !_ »

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres depuis cette fameuse nuit, Edward s'éveilla péniblement, la tête lourde et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le dortoir était encore silencieux, à peine troublé par les respirations régulières de ses camarades. Et il se souvint qu'on était samedi.

Plutôt que de ne rester à rien faire dans son lit, Edward se leva pour gagner la salle commune. Elle était déserte et il s'affala sur son canapé préféré, celui qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il tendit ensuite ses pieds vers les braises, réfléchissant vaguement à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire le temps que ses amis se réveillent. Travailler, certainement pas. Dormir, non plus. Se promener, mais où ? … Et puis en apercevant par la fenêtre l'étendue opaque du lac, il eut envie de prendre un bain. La salle de bain des préfets était sans aucun doute l'un des avantages les plus enviés de la fonction. Il s'agissait d'une pièce à l'étage, immense et lumineuse, avec une vasque de la taille d'une piscine. La tuyauterie était aussi complexe que celle d'un orgue et laissait couler selon l'envie eau chaude, bulles multicolores et parfums délicieux.

Ragaillardi par cette pensée, il se hâta de faire pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame pour prendre le chemin des escaliers. Il croisa Alistair Sad, le concierge de l'école qui l'observa d'un air suspicieux avant de repartir à la poursuite d'un rat qui s'échappait de la bibliothèque. Trois minutes plus tard, Edward était arrivé devant les grosses portes en bois de la salle de bain. Il murmura le mot de passe, _senteur des pins_, avant de s'engouffrer en sifflotant de plaisir dans la lumière bleutée des vitraux. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient embués, et que la sirène du vitrail regardait avec attention en direction du bassin, peignant ses cheveux blonds d'une main aux doigts verdâtres. Elle partit alors d'un éclat de rire qui agita sa longue nageoire par petites vagues successives.

Stupéfait, Edward, qui avait déjà retiré son T-shirt, regarda à son tour en direction du bassin. Rempli à ras-bord, débordant d'une mousse rosée aux parfums fleuris, il était évident qu'il abritait déjà un quelconque occupant.

Terriblement gêné, il fit demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible mais un bruit d'éclaboussures lui fit relever la tête et l'embarras fit place à la peur. La forme qui avait émergé du bassin était un corps de femme, à la pâleur et à la beauté d'une statue de marbre, qu'on aurait immergée des reins jusqu'aux pieds. Entre les omoplates cascadait une chevelure blanche à force d'être blonde, accentuant la finesse de la taille et la courbe de la cambrure.

Le souffle coupé, Edward resta immobile, n'osant plus remuer ni respirer. Tel le chasseur ayant surpris Diane au bain, le châtiment serait terrible s'il venait à être surpris. La femme, toujours de dos, joua du bout des doigts avec sa chevelure avant de replonger sous l'eau. Edward se rua sans attendre vers les portes et courut encore bien longtemps après avoir descendu l'escalier. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois dans la salle commune, le tableau refermé derrière lui. Il s'affala sur un canapé, le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre entre ses côtés. Et c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son T-shirt là-bas. Tant pis, trop tard pour y retourner…

Euh...Edward ? Qu'est-ce tu fais torse nu dans la salle commune ?

Les joues rouges, il se tourna vivement vers Bella qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux emmêlés et le peignoir noué de travers.

Euh… Répéta-t-il. Longue histoire…

Devant sa tête, elle préféra ne pas insister.

Bon, grouillez-vous de manger ! Geignit Emmett, alors qu'il prenait leur déjeuner quelques heures plus tard. Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward se resservit de tarte à la mélasse.

T'es toujours le dernier à partir de table, alors pour une fois tu peux faire un petit effort, railla-t-elle.

La bouche pleine, Edward approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Pré-au-Lard était un petit village à côté de l'école, dans lequel ils avaient le droit de se rendre les week-ends : entre les boutiques et les cafés, c'était l'attraction locale et aucun élève de l'école n'aurait loupé cette sortie pour rien au monde.

Mais cette fois, ce qui rendait Pré-au-Lard si particulier aux yeux des trois amis, était la visiteuse qu'il recevait exceptionnellement : Katarina McCarthy, la sœur d'Emmett qui devait négocier un contrat ce jour-là avec la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle quelques jours plus tôt, au courrier du matin. Kate leur donnait rendez-vous aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièrraubeure à l'issue de ses négociations.

C'est étrange, dit Edward en y repensant. Ta sœur n'avait pas fait mention de Garrett dans sa lettre. Vous croyez qu'il sera là ? Après tout, pour cette histoire de contrat, faut que les deux associés soient là, non ?

Emmett haussa les épaules.

Je me souviens plus trop. Pourquoi, tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir ?

Edward préféra ne pas répondre et but quelques gorgées de son verre. En vérité, il cherchait à savoir si Tanya serait aussi de la partie. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre cette semaine, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait beau eu retourné la volière, aucun parchemin.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Emmett et Bella qui se seraient étonnés de le voir recevoir plusieurs lettres par semaines (il n'était pas exactement en très bons termes avec sa famille et ses connaissances dans le monde magique se résumaient à Poudlard), ils avaient convenu qu'Edward irait rechercher les lettres directement à la volière. Ce qui avait ses avantages, mais aussi ses inconvénients : il suffisait que quelqu'un arrive avant lui pour pouvoir s'emparer de la lettre. Jusqu'à présent, leur stratagème s'était déroulé à merveille et si Edward avait d'abord craint de s'être fait volé la missive, il avait compris en renvoyant une lettre à Tanya que celle-ci l'ignorait délibérément. En plus de souffrir, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne pouvait en faire part à ses plus proches amis.

Edward soupira, tentant de chasser de son esprit ses sombres pensées. Bella avait enfin fini de déjeuner et Emmett avait déjà bondi de son siège, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

En route les amis ! Brailla-t-il en les tirant par la main. Pré-au-Lard n'attend plus que nous !

Entrainés par Emmett, ils franchir les portes de Poudlard en coup de vent, s'attirant par-là les foudres du concierge, Alistair. Edward, pour qui c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient dans la journée, préféra filer doux pour reprendre leur route le plus tôt possible.

Ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les petites rues pavées de Pré-au-Lard, parmi la foule noire des élèves emmitouflés dans leur cape. Leur rendez-vous avec Kate n'était que dans une heure, et ils en profitèrent donc pour visiter les boutiques de farces et attrapes (ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans l'arrière-boutique pour tenter d'apercevoir leur amie), de gourmandises et de livres – sous l'insistance de Bella. Ils rencontrèrent Lauren, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie et Taylor avec qui ils discutèrent un moment, tout en croquant dans des sucettes en sucre feu. A la fin, Eric avaient les oreilles qui fumaient, ce qui les fit rire jusqu'au moment où il se mit à cracher des flammes. Bella manqua de se faire brûler les cheveux et plus personne ensuite n'osa finir sa sucette.

Bon, il est quinze heures ! Intervint Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On a rendez-vous avec Kate, à tout à l'heure les gars !

Leurs camarades de Gryffondor leur firent un signe de main avant d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements qui fit glousser de plaisir Lauren et Jessica. De leur côté, les trois amis firent demi-tour vers les Trois Balais, où Tia, la jeune et jolie patronne du bar, les mena directement à une petite table près de la large cheminée aux braises rougeoyantes. Kate les y attendait, souriante, assise aux côtés d'un grand gars blond aux yeux pétillants. Ils reconnurent Garrett, une des idoles de Gryffondor qui s'était rendu célèbre par ses farces magistrales.

Salut vous trois ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour les embrasser. Alors, comment ça va ?

Tout en s'asseyant, ils éludèrent bien vite cette question pour lui demander comment s'était passé son entretien. Là, Kate et Garrett échangèrent un regard complice avant de trinquer à leur réussite :

D'ici décembre, vous pourrez acheter nos produits chez Zonko !

Edward, Emmett et Bella applaudirent à grands bruits et, quand Tia s'approcha pour s'enquérir de la raison de ce vacarme, elle applaudit à son tour et leur offrit une tournée. Cependant, l'enthousiasme d'Edward était retombé bien vite, quand il avait constaté que celle qu'il attendait n'était pas venue. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, mais il avait le cœur lourd et pas très envie de faire la fête.

Au fait, lui murmura Kate tandis que les autres continuaient de débattre sur la dangerosité du sucre feu. Il y a une surprise pour toi, derrière la cabane hantée.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais se leva néanmoins de sa chaise, prêt à sortir.

Tu pars où ? S'étonna Bella.

Ronde de préfet, mentit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa montre. Je vous rejoins à l'école. Kate, Garrett, encore bravo à vous deux ! Heureux de vous avoir revu !

Après avoir embrassé Kate et serré la main de Garrett, il sortit du bar, marchant à grands pas en direction de la cabane hantée. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, tout en n'osant trop espérer de l'énigme de Kate. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit convenu, il constata qu'il était désert. Rien ni personne. Il passa ainsi plusieurs minutes aux aguets, à guetter quoi que ce soit. Mais rien ne vint. Alors, de découragement, il s'assit sur l'herbe, les coudes plantés sur les genoux, à deux doigts des larmes.

Brusquement, sa vision fut coupée par deux mains froides, déposées sur ses yeux. Il se figea. Tout doucement, il posa ses doigts sur les deux mains inconnue et les remonta lentement le long des bras, les remonta lentement jusqu'aux fines épaules encombrées de boucles de cheveux au toucher familier. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du garçon, submergé par une telle joie qu'il aurait voulu suspendre le temps à jamais. Les yeux toujours fermés, il retira délicatement les deux mains de ses yeux pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser. Il sentit leur frémissement puis, n'y tenant plus, Tanya se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se contempler avant de parler.

Tanya… Pourquoi tu n'écrivais plus ?

Pour te faire une surprise, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

J'adore les surprises.

Elle rit.

Tu m'avais manqué Edward, je suis heureuse d'être venue. J'aurai dû le faire plus tôt.

Il la serra contre lui.

Viens, on va s'asseoir contre l'arbre là-bas, personne n'y vient jamais.

Elle le suivit, et ils passèrent une heure à discuter et s'embrasser, dans un mélange d'excitation due à la joie de se retrouver et à la peur d'être surpris. Edward ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux ou les mains, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître à tout moment. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la quatrième année. Il avait passé son premier été chez les McCarthy et il s'était follement épris de la plus blonde des triplettes, cette belle fille qui avait un an de plus que lui et qui lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible.

Au fait Ed, murmura Tanya en regardant le vent soulever les feuilles mortes du toit de la cabane hantée. Qui sait pour nous deux, mis à part Kate je veux dire ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

Personne. Je n'ai rien dit à Emmett. Bella savait mes sentiments pour toi mais je ne lui ai pas dit depuis que…que…qu'on était ensembles.

Et tout en disant cela, il se sentit vaguement coupable. Ils mentaient ni plus ni moins à ses deux meilleurs amis. A Bella, qui l'avait écouté et conseillé, et à Emmett, dont il fréquentait la sœur.

Je crois que pour l'instant c'est mieux comme ça.

Il acquiesça d'un air songeur. Tanya ajouta ensuite qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir et ils se relevèrent pour se mettre en route. Ils se dirent au-revoir devant la cabane hantée, longuement et tendrement, se promettant avec ferveur de se retrouver le plus tôt possible. Quand elle eut transplané, il regagna le château, tellement absorbé dans sens pensées qu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba la tête la première dans les branchages. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Par chance, les ronces n'avaient pas touché ses yeux. Par contre il n'aurait pu en dire autant de sa joue gauche qui le brûlait atrocement, comme si l'on avait posé une lame chauffée à blanc sur sa peau. En sentant un liquide chaud et collant couler goutte à goutte contre son cou, il comprit qu'il saignait. Il se releva en grommelant, la vision troublée par la douleur.

En rejoignant le flot des élèves aux environs des portes de l'école, plusieurs d'entre eux pâlirent en le voyant et le pressèrent de questions pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Heureusement, une voix fendit l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de lui.

Edward ? Oh merde !

Angela se précipita à ses côtés. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à marcher tout en jetant des regards sévères aux curieux qui les regardaient de trop près.

Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Je suis tombé et je me suis pris une branche, maugréa-t-il. Désolé si je titube, mais je vois pas très bien.

T'inquiète, on est bientôt arrivés. T'étais pas avec Emmett et Bella ?

Euh… Je dois les retrouver à l'école.

Ils étaient arrivés aux portes de l'infirmerie. Makenna, l'infirmière de l'école le fit asseoir sur un lit et commença d'abord par nettoyer le sang sur son visage pour inspecter la plaie. Elle réfléchit deux-trois minutes puis partit chercher quelques fioles sur les étagères au fond de la pièce.

Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-elle en lui faisant boire d'autorité une potion infecte. La cicatrice aura complètement disparu d'ici quelques jours. Par contre, je suis plus inquiète pour votre œil gauche. J'aimerai que vous passiez la nuit ici pour être sûre que c'est rien.

Quoi ? S'insurgea Edward. Hors de question ! Je n'ai rien à l'œil et je n'ai pas besoin de rester là cette nuit, je…

Tenez, votre pyjama, le coupa-t-elle en lui fourguant une sorte d'uniforme blanc. Enfilez le et cessez de discuter jeune homme, si vous perdez votre œil, vous seriez bien avancé !

Mais je n'ai rien à l'œil, je n'ai même pas mal ! C'est la joue qui a tout pris, je vous dis !

Ah oui ? Et j'ai combien de doigts là ? Rétorqua-t-elle en levant une main.

Incapable de répondre, Edward se renfrogna et ferma sèchement les rideaux autour de son lit pour se changer. Il entendit alors la petite voix d'Angela lui dire qu'elle allait prévenir Emmett et Bella, et quand il rouvrit les rideaux, Makenna l'attendait d'un air féroce, une nouvelle fiole à la main. Elle lui mit deux-trois gouttes dans l'œil (Edward sursauta au contact du liquide froid) et le força à se rallonger.

Bon normalement, vous n'allez pas tarder à vous endormir. On vérifiera l'état de votre œil demain, en attendant, interdiction d'y toucher !

Edward acquiesça d'un air sombre.

_L'eau était claire, bleue. Un souffle de vent en troublait légèrement la surface. Edward se sentait bien. Il trempait ses doigts, le visage penché au-dessus de son reflet. Une vague d'ondes fit disparaitre son double aquatique et émergea alors de l'eau une main blanche et belle, bientôt suivie d'une épaule, d'une nuque, d'un dos et d'une chute de reins à la cambrure familière. La chevelure, blanche à force d'être blonde, s'étendait en halo lumineux tout autour de ce corps de marbre. Fasciné, Edward tendit la main, comme pour caresser du bout des doigts la nuque gracile qui lui faisait face. Et, lentement, la silhouette se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Les paupières se relevèrent sur deux pupilles aux iris mauves comme des violettes…_

_BOUM !_

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite et le cœur palpitant. Un rai de lumière traversait l'obscurité de l'infirmerie. Il venait des portes ouvertes, au-devant desquelles se dessinaient comme à contrejour plusieurs silhouettes. Si Edward distinguait difficilement la scène, il pouvait pourtant en entendre les chuchotis précipités. Il referma les paupières tout en restant immobile.

Mon dieu, Laurent ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie !

La voix s'effondra en sanglots hystériques.

Allons Sihoban, fit sèchement la voix du directeur. Reprenez-vous ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la panique se répande dans l'école, et c'est à nous de donner l'exemple. Alistair, aidez Carlisle à déposer l'élève sur ce lit, là au fond. Quant à vous Esmée, allez chercher Makenna je vous prie.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits étouffés puis le silence retomba dans la salle jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière n'accoure au lit pour ausculter l'élève. Edward était de plus en plus curieux et avait du mal à garder les yeux fermés. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer car, il en était certain, c'était quelque chose de vraiment très grave.

Makenna poussa un cri et manqua de s'évanouir.

Par Marlin ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Par Merlin ! Par Merlin… Mais qu'allons-nous faire, Laurent ? Nos élèves courent tous un grave danger. Il faut songer à fermer l'école et à…

Makenna, la coupa Laurent, calmez-vous. La première chose à laquelle il faut songer, c'est comment ramener cet enfant à la vie. Par chance, il n'est que pétrifié. Esmée, a reçu il y a peu quelques plants de mandragore, n'est-ce pas ? Quand ils seront arrivés à maturation, vous pourrez avec Carlisle concocter un filtre. En attendant il va falloir prendre des mesures exceptionnelles. Makenna, refermez les rideaux autour de ce lit. Nous allons tous les cinq monter dans mon bureau pour en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un bruit sourd puis le rai de lumière qui traversait la salle s'éteignit. Edward se retrouva à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Mais il aurait bien été incapable de se rendormir. Car, d'après ses souvenirs lointains de troisième et quatrième année, « pétrifiction » ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un monstre rôdait dans l'école.

ECECECECECECEC

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus, tenez-moi au courant ! :)_


	10. Chapitre 9: le Chasseur de Créatures

_Bonsoir-bonsoir ! ^^_

_Voici la suite, en espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaise ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 9

LE CHASSEUR DE CREATURES LEGENDAIRES

La nouvelle fut annoncée le lundi suivant, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Ce fut le directeur, Laurent, qui, d'une voix calme et grave, prévint les élèves du danger qui s'était réveillé dans les entrailles mêmes de Poudlard : la Chambre des Secrets avait été rouverte et le basilic rôdait. Une onde de frayeur avait parcouru la salle et nombreux furent les élèves qui n'osaient plus sortir dans les couloirs dans les jours qui suivirent. Puis, comme il n'y eut pas de nouvelle attaque et que la chambre des secrets appartenait pour les consciences collectives davantage au domaine des mythes qu'à celui de la réalité, le basilic fut peu à peu ignoré.

Néanmoins, pour répondre au scandale qui éclata dans les journaux après l'enquête du célèbre reporter J. Jenks (« _Un monstre hante les couloirs de notre école. Déjà une victime. Mais qu'attend le directeur pour réagir ? Nos enfants frôlent-ils la mort chaque jour ?_ »), Laurent annonça une semaine plus tard qu'un chasseur de créatures magiques allait s'installer très prochainement dans l'école, pour traquer le monstre et assurer la sécurité des élèves.

Et son arrivée devint l'évènement le plus attendu de Poudlard : à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un chasseur de créatures magiques ? A vrai dire, personne ne le savait. Depuis la création du département des Aurores dans les années 1960, la plupart des vieux métiers comme traqueur de dragons, chasseurs de fantômes ou tueurs de vampires avaient disparu, engloutis dans la fonction d'Aurore, qui englobait tout ce qui avait rapport à la défense contre les forces du mal. Que cet homme ait le titre de « _chasseur de créatures légendaires_ » était donc quelque chose de tout à fait prestigieux, qui intriguait la plupart des élèves.

Je me demande quelle tête aura cette énergumène, marmonna Emmett en tartinant son pain.

Je me demande surtout comment il va s'y prendre pour chasser le basilic, reprit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondors, à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme les trois amis, tous les autres élèves de la Grande Salle se posaient la même question : à quoi ressemblerait-il ? Aurait-il une jambe de bois, ou bien un œil en verre ? Un collier en dents de dragons ou une armure en écailles ? Serait-il grand et fort ou bien petit et maigre, avec une paire de lunettes mais une baguette prête à dégainer ?

L'excitation était à son comble ce matin-là, on pouvait la sentir déferler sur les élèves comme les ondes du vent sur le lac. Car, c'était aujourd'hui qu'était censé arriver le fameux personnage et tout le monde n'attendait plus que ça.

Finalement, quand Laurent se leva de son fauteuil en frappant dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, toute la Grande Salle s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur l'estrade. Avant que le directeur ne prenne la parole, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Rebonjour mes amis, commença-t-il d'une voix claire. Comme vous le savez, après le terrible accident que nous avons connu il y a deux semaines, j'ai demandé à un chasseur de créatures légendaires de venir dans l'école pour assurer notre sécurité. Arrivant tout juste de Roumanie, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort Sam Uley !

Hystériques, tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre, tout en se dévissant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette qui avait fait irruption sur l'estrade.

Ce n'était décidément pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, et, peu à peu, l'excitation fit place à une certaine déception. Sam Uley était un grand homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau mate et fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, ses cheveux noirs et mi longs étaient complètement ébouriffés, et ses vêtements étaient complètement éliminés. Il parcourut la salle d'un regard indifférent avant de prendre place à la table des professeurs, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Assis à côté du concierge Alistair, leur ressemblance vestimentaire était frappante.

Tout le monde s'en aperçut et le fameux chasseur de créatures légendaires n'apparut plus que comme un simple moldu, à qui on aurait été tenté de donner la pièce.

Eh ben, commenta Emmett, légèrement douché. Et c'est ça qui va assurer notre sécurité…autant fermer l'école !

Tais-toi un peu ! Le rabroua Bella. Il ne faut pas se fier simplement à son apparence, si Laurent l'a engagé, c'est qu'il doit être doué !

Comme pour obtenir son approbation, elle se tourna vers Edward qui se contenta d'hocher la tête parce que ses pensées étaient tout de même très semblables à celles d'Emmett.

En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'on aura des cours avec lui, en plus de ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va nous apprendre !

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit. Bella avait beau dire, mais ils voyaient mal ce que cet épouvantail allait bien pouvoir leur apprendre.

Ouais bah en attendant on va arriver en retard si on ne se dépêche pas, alors on ferait mieux d'y aller ! S'exclama Edward en se levant de table. On se rejoint aux cachots ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et il se hâta en direction du Hall et des escaliers qui descendaient dans les sous-sols de l'école. Le cours de potions ne commençait que dans un quart d'heure mais il avait bien envie de discuter un peu avec son professeur, Carlisle Cullen.

Depuis sa première année, Carlisle était, en dehors d'Emmett et Bella, la personne de Poudlard dont il se sentait le plus proche. Ils avaient lié amitié peu après un accident lors d'un match de Quidditch, qui lui avait donné l'envie de quitter l'équipe de l'école. Carlisle était venu le voir à l'infirmerie et lui avait longuement raconté comment James Masen et lui était devenu amis, une vingtaine d'années auparavant, et comment James avait lui aussi convaincu Carlisle de rester dans l'équipe après une chute de balai qui avait bien failli le tuer. Et, au fil du temps, de la même manière que James était devenu le grand frère de cœur de Carlisle, Carlisle devint le grand frère qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu.

Salut Carlisle ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la classe vide. Comment ça va ?

Le professeur se retourna du tableau sur lequel il était en train d'écrire.

Ca va et toi ? J'ai entendu dire pour ton œil. Ca va mieux ?

Oui, oui, merci. C'était trois fois rien. Sinon, reprit-il en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Bella, t'en penses quoi de ce chasseur de créatures légendaires ?

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Carlisle. Il se détourna et écrivit quelques mots au tableau, en silence. _Liste des ingrédients_.

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit-il finalement.

Non, juste comme ça. Je me disais que peut-être tu en avais entendu parlé avant. En tous cas à Poudlard, tout le monde était obnubilé par lui…

Je me ferai une idée de lui quand il aura fait ses preuves.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, songeur. Il sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Il n'aurait su comment l'expliquer, mais il était persuadé que Carlisle en savait plus long qu'il ne voulait en dire ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point : si au départ il avait posé cette question de façon tout à fait anodine, l'affaire venait de prendre – par le plus grand des hasards – une toute autre tournure. Il se promit d'en parler à Emmett et Bella.

Sinon, comment se passe le Quidditch ? Demanda Carlisle en farfouillant dans ses étagères de bocaux. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aux entraînements. Faîtes attention à ne pas perdre le rythme !

C'est vrai que la semaine dernière on n'a fait qu'une seule séance. Mais je crois qu'Emmett veut en faire deux pour rattraper ce week-end. Après tout, le match contre les Serdaigles approche maintenant !

Carlisle lui envoya un clin d'œil complice et lui promit de venir les voir à l'entraînement pour leur donner quelques conseils.

Depuis les six années qu'Edward avait passé à Poudlard, Carlisle était devenu en quelque sorte le coach de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas officiel, bien sûr, mais maintenant plus personne ne s'étonnait de le voir scruter le terrain de Quidditch avec attention dès que ses « poulains » s'y entrainaient.

La sonnerie mit fin à leur discussion, et Edward s'assit à une table tandis que le flot des élèves commençait à entrer dans la salle.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures quand Edward retrouva Hale dans le grand hall. Elle avait un air songeur et ne prit pas même la peine de le saluer par une de ces mesquineries habituelles. Cela le surprit quelque peu. Il haussa les épaules avant de se mettre en marche, les yeux rivés aux semelles sombres de sa condisciple qui avançait à quelques pas devant lui, battant le sol de sa démarche souples et volontaire. _Un, deux. Un, deux. Un, deux._ Le vide s'était peu à peu fait dans l'esprit d'Edward. Comme dans un nuage de brume, il percevait la réalité extérieure à travers un voile cotonneux, comme lorsque, les paupières lourdes, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

_Tuer…bientôt…_

Edward sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et tout à coup bien réveillé. La voix venait de réapparaître.

_Oui…leurs restes à jamais…dans la chambre…_

Il se figea au milieu du couloir.

…_des secrets…_

Hale aussi s'était figée. Immobile, elle fixait le mur en serrant les lèvres si fort qu'elles en devinrent exsangues.

Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix s'était tue, comme aspirée dans les profondeurs des murs de pierres. Edward colla son oreille contre ces dernières, n'osant respirer pour mieux entendre. Plus rien. Il frappa le mur du plat de sa main, jurant violement. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et voir Hale rester de marbre alors que lui-même était pris de panique l'excédait. Il aurait voulu la voir réagir, crier, parler, pleurer même. Mais non, elle restée plantée là au-milieu du couloir, ses jolis yeux mauves écarquillés comme deux œufs de dragons et les lèvres blanches.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tonna Edward en se rapprochant d'elle. Dis quelque chose au lieu de rester là à rien faire !

Elle ne lui jeta pas même un regard, et il craignit un instant qu'elle soit hébétée par le choc. Puis, finalement, elle finit par desserrer les lèvres et murmurer :

Je ne comprends pas…

Moi non plus, rétorqua sèchement Edward. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on ne va rien faire… On va aller voir le nouveau chasseur de créatures machin-chose… Allez, viens !

D'autorité, il la prit par la main. Ca avait été une impulsion, un geste qu'il ne put réfréner. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au contact de la peau. Elle était douce, tiède. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais découvrir sous ses doigts quelque chose de si doux, presque tendre, l'étonna. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à quelque chose de froid et visqueux, comme les écailles d'un serpent… Elle finit par se dégager mais le suivit néanmoins jusqu'au bureau de Sam Uley, à côté de la bibliothèque. C'était le directeur qui avait informé les préfets de sa location au cours de la journée, en prévision des cours du lendemain.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit très utile, persiffla-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je ne vois pas en quoi lui dire que tu entends des voix va l'intéresser… Si tu veux mon avis, vas directement à Sainte Mangouste !

Je me contrefous de ton avis Hale ! Et ne dis pas que _j'_entends des voix. Tu l'as entendue toit aussi, je le sais.

Elle ne répondit pas, et cela sonna pour Edward comme un aveu. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout, peut-être étaient-ils tous les deux fous. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, ils toquèrent plusieurs fois avant d'essayer d'enter. Mais seul le silence leur répondit et la porte resta verrouillée. De frustration, Edward donna un violent coup de pieds dans le battant en bois avant de soupirer.

Et merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Bravo pour la défense de l'école, hein ! Railla-t-il amèrement. C'est vrai qu'en étant pas là, il va pouvoir nous sauver !

Il se tourna vers Hale. Silencieuse et songeuse, elle regardait par la fenêtre, en direction des bois qui semblaient scintiller sous la pleine lune.

Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Masen. Allons-nous coucher, je crois que la ronde est finie pour ce soir…

ECECECECECECEC

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp, et à bientôt j'espère ! :)_


	11. Chapitre 10: le Plan des Nomades

_Saluuut ! :)_

_Désolée de poster aussi irrégulièrement sur cette histoire, mais je voulais privilégier ma première, que je suis en train de finir, donc après ça, je me consacrerais uniquement à celle-là ! ^^_

_En attendant, un ptit bout de Poudlard, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 10

LE PLAN DES NOMADES

La sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de résonner qu'elle était déjà recouverte du bruit des chaises raclant le sol et des sacs de cours ramassés à la hâte. Le Professeur Charles papillonna des yeux devant le spectacle de ses élèves se ruant vers les portes comme une vague sombre et bouillonnante, si bien qu'Edward se sentit pris pour lui d'une légère compassion. Cependant cette dernière n'était pas suffisamment forte pour s'attarder davantage que nécessaire et sitôt ses livres rassemblés sous un bras, il s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux amis.

Emmett avait une mine sinistre : depuis que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'était transformé en Histoire Personnelle de Charles Charming, il avait toute la peine du monde à ne pas s'endormir en classe, et ces heures de lutte acharnée contre le sommeil l'avait mis de fort mauvaise humeur. Seule Bella avait les joues roses et le sourire léger, son cahier de cours tendrement serré contre la poitrine.

On a quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir presque désert.

Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Emmett en baillant. J'espèce que ça va me réveiller parce que là…

Bella le foudroya du regard et Edward se dit, encore une fois, que leur amie – comme la plupart des filles d'ailleurs – n'était probablement pas insensible au charme de cette énergumène. Un mystère parmi tant d'autres de la gente féminine…

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la « salle de Défense » comme ils l'appelaient. Cette dernière était déjà presque remplie. Le professeur, qui n'était autre que Laurent, le directeur de Poudlard, était très à cheval sur les horaires et son cours était l'un des seuls auxquels les élèves se rendissent en avance. Ils n'eurent donc d'autre choix que les places du dernier rang et, une fois encore, Edward sentit le regard brulant du directeur sur son front. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Laurent, qui le vrillaient d'un air froid et impénétrable. Il finit par se retourner au tableau pour écrire le titre du cours et réclamer le silence.

Bien, silence je vous prie !

La classe était muette. Il était treize heures cinquante-cinq. Le cours ne devait commencer qu'à quatorze heures.

Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui – et jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez tous, les patronus. Je vous demande donc la plus grande attention !

Un frémissement d'excitation parcourut la classe. Edward lui-même se redressa sur son siège. Il perçut, quelques sièges devant lui, le regard d'Angela Weber s'illuminer. Elle croisa son regard et lui rendit son sourire. Elle était décidément très jolie.

Bien, avant la pratique, la théorie ! Ouvrez tous vos manuels à la page 200. Le premier qui parle ira à la porte. Donc, je disais, livres page 200. Le sort du patronus a été inventé en 1204, par un sorcier peu connu de nos jours, qui…

Déjà, la salle de classe s'était mis à résonner du grattement des plumes contre le papier. Bella écrivait avec frénésie, envoyant de temps à autre son coude cogner contre celui d'Emmett qui retenait un gémissement en grimaçant. Edward lui, prenait des notes de façon un peu machinale, se disant que le patronus était un sort qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à réutiliser. Il n'avait jamais vu de détracteurs, et n'avait aucune envie d'en voir un jour.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vouloir maitriser le sort le plus rapidement et le plus complètement possible. Edward était un bon élève, sans plus. Il n'y avait qu'en défense contre les forces du mal qu'il se distinguait des autres, par sa dextérité et son habilité hors pair qui faisaient l'admiration de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Seul Laurent semblait voir ce talent d'un mauvais œil. De toutes façons, se disait Edward, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Une onde de culpabilité lui resserra le cœur et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

La première heure du cours passa ainsi, à prendre les notes que leur dictait froidement leur professeur. Il fit sursauter la classe entière lorsque, refermant son grimoire d'un coup sec, il annonça qu'ils allaient passer à la pratique. Aussitôt, dans un filet de vapeur argentée, une hyène jaillit de sa baguette et se mit à courir tout autour de la classe en souriant narquoisement de toutes ses dents désordonnées. Edward frissonna, dégoûté. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que son patronus ne ressemblerait jamais à cela. Après tout, l'animal dont votre patronus portait la forme était celui sensé vous représenter….

Silence ! Aboya Laurent tandis que personne ne parlait. Le geste de la main est le suivant… Et la formule est « Specto Patronum ». Parlez distinctement surtout ! Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux ! Laissez-vous envahir par lui ! C'est lui qui doit sortir de votre baguette, compris ? Allez-y !

Aussitôt, la classe se mit à gesticuler dans une clameur de « specto patronum ». Laurent passait dans les rangs, corrigeant plus ou moins sèchement ses élèves sur leur façon de faire : « Webber, votre main n'est pas assez souple ! Johnson, c'est du charabia ce que vous dites ! Articulez bon sang !... »

Edward, les yeux fermés, pensait de toutes ses forces à la surprise et à la joie qui l'avaient envahi en voyant Tanya qui l'attendait secrètement dans sa chambre du Terrier, puis aux abords de la Cabane Hurlante. Comme rien ne se passait, il laissa dériver ses souvenirs. Naturellement, il tomba sur la photo de ses parents : la jolie Elizabeth aux yeux verts, et le grand Anthony à la chevelure cuivre.

Soudain, il entendit Bella hoqueter à ses côtés et il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux : un mince filet argenté s'écoulait de sa baguette.

Et bien Masen, je vois qu'une fois encore votre non-respect du règlement va coûter des points à Gryffondor…

Il sursauta. A quelques pas de lui, Laurent l'observait, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. La fumée argentée s'évanouit aussitôt.

Euh… Je vous demande pardon ?

Vous n'avez pas entendu quand j'ai dit à la classe de cesser les essais ?

Non. J'étais absorbé dans mes pensées.

Vous m'en direz tant, susurra Laurent en caressant machinalement sa baguette. Bien, je vais vous demander de m'attendre chez le concierge Alistair. J'aurai deux trois mots à vous dire à la fin de mon cours.

Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à la porte juste pour ça ! S'indigna Edward en sentant la colère grimper le long de sa gorge. C'est injuste, vous…

Bella lui avait discrètement pris la main sous leur table et il se tut. Elle le dévisageait en écarquillant les yeux, l'air de dire : « _Attention !_ »

Bien sûr que si, je peux, Masen. La preuve, vous allez sortir immédiatement de la classe. La prochaine fois, vous obéirez plus tôt. Allez !

Avec fracas et les yeux brulants de haine, Edward rassembla toutes ses affaires qu'il jeta en vrac dans son sac et quitta la classe en claquant la porte, sans un dernier regard. Une fois dans le couloir, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et poursuivit son chemin en envoyant ses pieds et ses poings frapper le mur, grommelant des injures moldues et sorcières toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Quand il arriva, Alistair n'était pas dans son bureau et son horrible chatte non plus. Il entra donc, s'assit dans le fauteuil invité et regarda autour de lui. C'était une petite pièce circulaire, sale et poussiéreuse. Sur les étagères qui épousaient la courbe des murs suintants, une série de bocaux et de dossiers s'entassaient pêle-mêle. Comme il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, Edward se leva et, après un regard à la porte, longea les étagères en plissant les yeux, lisant avec difficulté les pattes de mouche sur les tranches des dossiers. Il y avait des noms, des années, des lieux, des objets… Et puis il y en eu un qui attira particulièrement son attention : _James Hunter, Anthony Masen, Sam Uley, Laurent Wild_. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, il s'empara du dossier. A l'intérieur rien. Ou plutôt si : une feuille de parchemin vierge et poussiéreuse. En fronçant les sourcils, Edward s'en empara. Il n'y avait strictement rien marqué dessus.

Néanmoins, pour en avoir le cœur net, il tapota de sa baguette la surface du parchemin. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, soudainement, une écriture verdâtre émergea de la blancheur de la page : _Les Nomades sont heureux de t'avoir parmi eux. Dis le mot de passe et viens nous rejoindre l'ami !_

Désormais, sa curiosité était à son comble. Quel pouvait bien être ce mot de passe ? Edward se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans les parages puis, tapotant toujours la feuille de sa baguette, il se mit à réciter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, recevant par la même occasion les moqueries des « Nomades » : _« Non, c'est toujours pas ça… Essaye encore !... Raté… Allez, un petit effort !... »_ Découragé, Edward enfonça son visage livide entre ses mains en gémissant : « Que flamboient toutes les barbes de Merlin si… » Il se tut brusquement : des volutes noires s'étaient mises à tourner sur le papier, pour finalement former ce qui semblait être un plan. De Poudlard.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se pencha sur le dessin. Toute l'école y figurait, jusqu'à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Il vit même son nom, dans le bureau d'Alistair, puis ceux d'Emmett et Bella avec tous les autres élèves dans la salle de cours des cachots, et plein d'autres noms enfin, partout disséminés dans Poudlard. Il venait de mettre la main sur un véritable trésor.

Machinalement, ses yeux errèrent à la recherche d'un autre nom : celui de Rosalie Hale. A cette heure-là, les Serpentards étaient en cours de Botanique, aux serres. Mais Hale était absente. En fronçant les sourcils, il étudia plus attentivement la carte. Ce n'était pas chose facile de repérer un nom parmi la centaine d'autres, surtout que les points parfois se déplaçaient, au gré des trajets de ses représentants. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur la Serpentarde : elle était dans l'un des couloirs du troisième étage.

Edward se sentit piqué par la curiosité : que pouvait-elle bien ficher là, en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Il jeta un regard à sa montre et décida de la surprendre : il disposait de trois quarts d'heure avant que Laurent vienne le retrouver. Il enroula le parchemin et le glissa dans son sac avant de quitter le bureau du concierge. Toute l'école était silencieuse et les couloirs déserts. Edward avait rarement eu l'occasion de se promener à l'heure des cours, et il dut reconnaitre que ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir ainsi tout Poudlard à sa disposition. Il enjamba les escaliers quatre à quatre, le plus discrètement possible. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il se plaqua contre le mur et avança ainsi sur la pointe des pieds.

Hale ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle avait collé son oreille contre une porte en bois, comme si elle faisait le guet. En fronçant les sourcils, Edward reconnut cette porte comme celle du bureau de Sam Uley. La bibliothèque n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. T'es malade ou quoi ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse, braquant sa baguette sur lui. Quand elle le reconnut, elle abaissa lentement la main, l'air mauvais.

Dégage Masen, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser faire tes magouilles ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours d'abord ?

Et toi ?

Parce que je me suis fait virer !

Elle eut l'air étonné et resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

Fous-moi la paix ! Reprit-elle. Tu vas finir par me faire repérer !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ?

J'enquête ! Lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette putain d'école, ok ? Alors maintenant dégage et retourne faire je ne sais quoi dans ton trou à rats !

Sans tenir compte de ses paroles, Edward s'approcha d'elle pour coller à son tour une oreille contre la porte. Rien ne filtrait sous l'épaisse plaque de bois.

Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

Non, murmura-t-elle. Mais je pense que la porte est blo… Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ? T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors dég…

Moi aussi je suis préfet, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Alors ferme-la et laisse-moi faire !

Il posa sa baguette contre la serrure et murmura la formule. Etrangement, la porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic.

J'aurais pu le faire moi-même ! Persifla Hale en entrant dans la pièce.

Heureusement pour eux, l'endroit était désert. La lumière filtrait difficilement sous les épais rideaux tirés aux fenêtres et Hale alluma bientôt sa baguette.

On cherche quoi exactement ? Demanda Edward en plissant les yeux.

Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous renseigner…

Mais pourquoi Sam Uley ? Je ne comprends pas, il vient juste d'arriver. Comment aurait-il pu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

Ils devisaient ainsi en chuchotant, farfouillant du regard les rangées de grimoires qui s'étalaient sur les rayonnages derrière le gros bureau en bois.

Je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui qui l'avait ouverte, seulement s'il est chasseur de créatures, il a forcément des manuscrits qui parlent du basilic… J'ai déjà fouillé la bibliothèque, même la partie interdite, et il n'y a strictement rien… Son bureau est notre seule chance de trouver des informations.

S'il n'en montra rien, Edward était sincèrement impressionné. Il avait beau être inquiet, il s'était contenté de ressasser sombrement sans passer à l'action. Hale était peut-être grande gueule, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'assumer. Agacé par le sentiment d'infériorité qui l'avait assailli, il s'approcha résolument d'une étagère est marmonna la formule que lui avait enseigné Carlisle quelques années plus tôt pour mettre la main sur un ouvrage traitant d'un sujet précis. Apparemment, Hale ne connaissait pas ce sort et Edward savoura avec délectation son bref moment de gloire. Elle le regarda faire, sourcils froncés et rictus mauvais jusqu'à ce que soudain, un livre s'envole d'un des rayonnages pour atterrir avec grâce entre les paumes ouvertes du garçon. Hale ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en lire le titre : elle lui avait déjà arraché des mains pour en parcourir avec frénésie l'index des chapitres.

Là, regarde !

Il se précipita à ses côtés : elle pointait du doigt le chapitre 23, dont le titre en grosses lettres gothiques indiquait : « _Basiliques_ ». Fiévreusement, Hale fit tourner à toute vitesses les pages épaisses du manuscrit, éparpillant dans l'air des volutes de poussières qui firent éternuer le garçon. Quand apparut soudainement entre deux pages la tête noirâtre d'un serpent dessiné à l'encre de chine, ils sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Ils échangèrent un bref regard gêné avant de rabaisser leurs yeux sur le manuscrit.

« _Parmi les sombres mystères encore inexplorés dont regorgent notre monde, il est en un qui depuis la nuit des temps fait frémir toutes les créatures magiques, sans exception…_ »

T'as entendu ?

Chut ! Le rabroua sèchement Hale. Je suis en train de lire !

Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit…

Tu peux pas la ferm…

Au même instant, la serrure de la porte s'entrouvrit dans un déclic et Edward, saisissant Hale par le poignet, les fit plonger sous le bureau. Une paire de chaussures en cuir noir et sale, effleurée à chacun des pas par le bas d'une robe grise et éliminée, fit irruption dans leur champ de vision. Sans se concerter, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire de ce bureau. Edward, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Hale, sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur les siens à mesure que les chaussures s'approchaient du bureau. Etrangement, ce n'était pas désagréable, et il fit comme si de rien n'était pour prolonger quelques secondes encore la chaleur de leurs doigts entremêlés.

Les chaussures noires étaient désormais dangereusement proches. Le souffle court, ils virent une main poser au sol un vieux sac en cuir avant que les pieds ne contournent le bureau pour rejoindre la chaise. Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces comme si cela aurait pu empêcher le drame, Edward se resserra instinctivement contre Hale.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La panique fit bouillonner le sang d'Edward qui sentit son cœur se figer. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand une autre voix le devança.

Quel accueil ! Après toutes ces années….

Avec surprise, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Hale qui avait répondu pour lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant ? Reprit la voix de Sam Uley. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais arrivé à l'école hier soir et que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de venir me voir avant…

Tout en notant le passage du « vous » au « tu », Edward vit avec soulagement la paire de chaussures noires et sales repartir en direction de la porte entrouverte, qui laissait entrer dans le bureau sombre un mince rayon de lumière grise.

Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage avant, reprit la voix de Carlisle. Tu comprends aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas facile, ce retour dans le passé…

Ce n'est facile pour personne, fit sèchement Sam. Pourquoi crois-tu que Laurent m'évite comme si je portais la gerbifiole ?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux élèves tâchèrent de respirer le plus discrètement possible tout en tendant l'oreille à l'étrange discours de leurs professeurs.

Je sais, souffla enfin Carlisle, je sais… Je voulais simplement…te parler… Ces dix-sept dernières années…c'était comme si une partie de moi était morte…

Sans laisser le temps à Sam Uley de répondre, Carlisle ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et tourna les talons. Le bureau resta muet un très long moment, Sam Uley toujours debout près de la porte. Puis, avec un raclement de chaussures indécis, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et disparut dans le couloir du premier étage.

Edward et Hale restèrent à leur place encore quelques minutes, les poumons à moitié suffocants d'avoir gardé leur souffle si longtemps. Ils finirent enfin par s'extirper de là, et ils se rendirent compte que leurs main étaient toujours enlacées que lorsque Hale porta une main à sa chevelure pour se recoiffer. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant de rabaisser aussitôt leurs yeux sur leurs chaussures en toussotant.

On a eu chaud, souffla Edward plus pour meubler le silence embarrassé qui venait de s'installer que pour la tenir au courant de cette évidence.

Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça en valait le coup, fit songeusement Hale. Qui aurait imaginé que Cullen et Uley étaient de vieux amis de presque vingt ans ? Sans oublier Laurent, qui apparemment aussi connaissait Uley…

Edward garda le silence, repensant au nom du dossier qu'il avait aperçu une heure plus tôt. Il faillit en parler à Hale mais préféra garder ça pour lui. Oui, elle avait raison : Sam, Laurent, un dénommé James, et son propre père, s'étaient connus à Poudlard. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi et comment….

Soudain, Edward sursauta : Laurent ! Il avait oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec ce dernier dans le bureau d'Alistair ! Sans attendre davantage, il fit un signe de main à Hale et courut ventre à terre, en reléguant au fin fond de son esprit les étranges découvertes qu'ils venaient de faire.

ECECECECECECEC

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je me dépêche pour la suite ! )_


	12. Chapitre 11: le Club de Duels

_Bonjour bonjour ! :)_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire ! Je suis désolée de poster aussi irrégulièrement, je suis très attachée à cette histoire mais c'est parfois difficile de se motiver… En tous cas, merci beaucoup aux quelques-uns/unes qui la suivent, ce chapitre est pour vous ! :)_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_PS : aucuns des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter…_

ECECECECECECEC

CHAPITRE 11

LE CLUB DE DUELS

Edward frotta une énième fois sur la coupe d'argent en soupirant. Rien à faire, les empruntes laissés par des doigts un peu trop curieux ne partaient pas. Et il n'avait même pas le droit de se servir de sa baguette ! Comme samedi matin, on pouvait rêver mieux.

Un pincement au cœur, il songea à Emmett qui devait dormir bien tranquillement dans son lit, reprenant des forces pour l'entrainement de l'après-midi. Quant à lui, il était en retenue jusqu'à midi, devant nettoyer un à un tous les trophées de la salle avec un chiffon poussiéreux enduit de produit moldu, sous le regard narquois d'Alistair qui caressait son horrible chat en ricanant.

D'après Laurent, il aurait dû s'estimer heureux de se voir octroyer qu'une seule retenue : « _Non seulement vous êtes impertinent monsieur Masen, mais en plus vous êtes arrivés en retard alors que je vous avais convoqué ! La prochaine fois, je me montrerai moins clément !_ »

Qu'importe. Laurent l'avait toujours détesté et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. En revanche, ce qu'il avait découvert par mégarde en surprenant la conversation de Carlisle et Sam Uley avait de quoi nettement plus l'intéresser. Il avait surveillé le Plan des Nomades depuis, guettant le nom de ses deux professeurs, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'être reparlés.

Mettez-y du cœur Masen, on bien vous ferez des heures sups la semaine prochaine ! Grinça Alistair tandis qu'Edward avait cessé de frotter la coupe, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine.

Sans tenir comptes des traces de doigts qui demeuraient à leur place, il se saisit de la coupe voisine, les sourcils froncés pour rapprocher de ses yeux l'inscription qui l'avait interpellée. _Victoire des Gryffondors : James Hunter, Sam Uley, Anthony Masen, Laurent Wild._

Les Nomades ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Edward serra ses doigts sur le rebord de la vitrine. Depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur ce fameux plan, il n'avait cessé de se produire d'étranges évènements. A commencer par la découverte d'une amitié ancienne entre deux de ses professeurs, son père et un énième garçon dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas avez vos yeux mais avec vos mains qu'il faut frotter Masen, alors du nerf !

Edward frotta machinalement le vieux morceau de tissus sur la coupe, l'esprit ailleurs. Une petite visite s'imposait.

ECECECEC

Je ne comprends pas, répéta à nouveau Emmett en délaçant ses jambières. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Carlisle directement ? Il sera le plus à même de te répondre !

Edward fit passer sa robe de Quidditch par-dessus sa tête avant de répondre. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et l'entraînement l'avait épuisé, d'autant plus qu'Alistair avait fait exprès de le libérer en retard de sa retenue le matin même et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu profiter de la pause du déjeuner pour se reposer.

Oui mais il ne le fera pas, répondit-il. La dernière fois que je lui ai posé une question sur Sam Uley, il a fait semblant de ne pas le connaitre alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dirait la vérité maintenant ! Surtout s'il sait qu'on l'a espionné – à notre insu, certes – dans le bureau de Uley…

C'est pas faux, grimaça Emmett. T'as peut-être raison… Néanmoins, je préférerais avoir aussi l'avis de Bella.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement avant de filer sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux et goutta avec délectation la chaleur des gouttes d'eau sur la peau de ses muscles endoloris. Il aurait pu rester éternellement, là, sous le jet d'eau, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et les épaules se relâchant enfin des durs efforts de la journée. Ce ne fut que les images du Plan des Nomades et de la coupe de la Salle des Trophées, se succédant à toute vitesse dans son esprit, qui lui donnèrent la force de fermer le robinet et de sortir des volutes de buée blanchâtre. Il se rhabilla rapidement et cria à Emmett qui finissait de se doucher qu'ils se retrouveraient avec Bella « tu sais où ».

En sortant des vestiaires, il reçut de plein fouet une bourrasque de vent froid et humide, chargée des embruns marécageux du lac. Il frissonna et traversa le terrain au pas de course, rentrant la tête entre les épaules, avant de dévaler la petite colline qui descendait vers la forêt interdite. Dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, les fenêtres de la cabane s'allumaient d'or. Avec un sourire, Edward frappa trois coups à la vielle porte branlante.

Oui ? Hennit une voix. Ah Edward, c'est toi mon grand ! Entre, ne reste donc pas là dans le froid !

Zafrina se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa chevelure sombre rehaussant l'éclat de ses grandes dents. Edward l'enlaça avec joie, regrettant de n'être pas venu la voir plus tôt. Il s'assit à l'unique table de la maisonnette tandis qu'elle mettait à chauffer sur les flammes une casserole d'eau dans laquelle elle jeta une poignée d'herbes. Elle sortit ensuite d'une étagère la fameuse boite en fer qui recelait sa vieille spécialité : des petits sablés à base d'avoine, sur lesquels Edward et ses amis avaient toujours craint de casser leurs dents.

Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut pris place en face de lui. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

Edward baissa piteusement la tête. Elle avait raison. Avec les derniers évènements, le trio avait un peu délaissé leur vieille amie.

Et bien… Commença songeusement Edward. Pour tout te dire, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Un éclair d'intérêt traversa les yeux sombres de la garde-chasse. Elle se leva en silence de la table pour enlever des flammes la casserole qui bouillait et versa le liquide doré dans deux grandes tasses. Edward accepta la sienne en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête et attendit qu'elle se soit rassise pour reprendre. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

Je sais que Laurent et mon père étaient amis.

Il guetta sa réaction. Zafrina reposa avec soin la tasse dont elle s'apprêtait à boire la première gorgée et resta un moment silencieuse.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Et pourtant, personne ne me l'avait jamais dit jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se détourna vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Parfois il est plus facile d'oublier.

Ne fais pas comme Carlisle s'il te plait, ne me mens pas. Je sais que lui aussi a connu mon père.

Le silence retomba dans la maisonnette, seulement troublé du crépitement des flammes. Edward fixait de tout son cœur le profil chevalin de Zafrina, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole, le cœur battant. Elle finit par céder.

C'est vrai. Anthony et Laurent étaient amis à Poudlard. Avec James et Sam, ils étaient tous les quatre inséparables. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de leur arrivée à Poudlard. C'était ma première année en tant que garde-chasse et ces quatre-là sont vite devenus les mascottes de l'école.

Edward digéra l'information avec recul, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais d'un quelconque individu. Pour l'instant, il fallait enregistrer le plus possible de connaissances, il serait temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Mais pourquoi Laurent ne me l'a jamais dit ? Pourquoi Sam Uley non plus ? Pourquoi Carlisle non plus ?

Zafrina soupira et but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre à la question.

Carlisle était plus jeune que les quatre. C'est grâce à Elizabeth, ta mère, qu'il a pu les rencontrer. Il s'est très vite entendu avec ton père. Ils avaient une relation presque fraternelle. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a convaincu ta mère de laisser une chance à ton père. Sans lui, tu ne serais peut-être pas né…

Pour la première fois, l'ambiance s'allégea quelque peu et Edward se surprit à sourire. Il avait toujours ignoré le rôle d'entremetteur que Carlisle avait pu jouer dans la rencontre de ses parents.

Et James, qu'est-il devenu alors ? Et pourquoi Sam, Carlisle et Laurent font comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus avant ?

Le visage de Zafrina se ferma subitement.

La mort de tes parents a brisé beaucoup de choses Edward. Je t'ai dit, il est parfois plus facile d'oublier. Quand à James, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Au moment où Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Closeil, le vieux chien borgne de Zafrina se réveilla en aboyant péniblement et Emmett et Bella firent irruption sur le seuil. Leur amie les invita gaiement à entrer et, tout en caressant la tête du vieux chien qui s'était couché sous sa chaise, Edward sut que l'heure des révélations était bel et bien passée.

ECECECEC

Le lendemain, à l'heure du dîner, régnait dans le couloir du premier étage une excitation peu commune pour un dimanche soir. Les septièmes années, gryffondors et serpentards, attendaient avec impatience que la porte de leur classe s'ouvre. La scène avait un côté un peu irréaliste pour Edward, qui dévisageait avec un étonnement non dissimulé les trépignements de ses camarades : aucun cours n'avait jusqu'alors soulevé un tel enthousiasme. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai cours, ou du moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cours comme tous les autres : il s'agissait de la première édition du Club de Duel, présidé par Sam Uley et Laurent Wild.

C'était un cours facultatif : les élèves n'étaient pas tenus d'y assister, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs qu'il ait lieu un dimanche soir. Pourtant, Edward n'aperçut pas un de ses camarades manquant à l'appel. Bella écoutait patiemment Emmett lui raconter les entraînements de la veille tandis qu'Edward, silencieux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de zyeuter discrètement Hale qui semblait roucouler avec Withlock, adossée contre un pilier du couloir.

Dernièrement, leur relation avait pris un tour inattendu, qu'il ne savait plus désormais comment gérer. Après six ans de haine féroce, ne plus se faire insulter ou ne plus la toiser de regards méprisants lui laissait une étrange sensation de regret et de soulagement. En vérité, il était intimidé. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle. Elle était toujours aussi désagréable mais n'était plus dans la provocation permanente. Et c'était suffisamment de changement pour le désarçonner.

A quoi tu penses ? Intervint Bella.

Euh… A rien, dit-il en rougissant sans comprendre pourquoi.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de hocher la tête en direction d'où regardait Edward.

Je trouve ça franchement malsain comme relation. On est amis, ou on est en couple. Mais s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux un petit-copain et une petite-copine… Je ne trouve pas ça décent.

Emmett approuva gravement en passant un bras autour des épaules de leur amie.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux…c'est les Crocs ! Ils ont toujours été comme ça…

Edward se sentit agacé et se détourna vers la porte, attendant qu'elle daigne enfin s'ouvrir. Ce qui se produisit deux minutes plus tard.

Le silence retomba aussitôt. Sam Uley se tenait sur le seuil, les traits plus tirés encore que d'habitude, blafard dans sa cape noire de velours éliminé. Il hésita un instant avant de se racler la gorge et d'inviter les élèves à s'installer. Edward et ses amis furent parmi les premiers à s'engouffrer dans la salle faiblement éclairée, se faufilant parmi les autres pour s'assurer les places du premier rang. Par un malheureux hasard, il se retrouva assis à côté de Hale qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Seul Withlock le foudroya d'un regard noir avant de rapprocher sa chaise de celle de son amie. Edward n'y prêta guère attention, tout entier focalisé sur l'estrade où Sam Uley venait de reprendre place.

La classe avait retrouvé le silence depuis un moment déjà avant qu'il ne se à parler.

Et bien… Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venus si nombreux à ce cours. Il aura lieu tous les dimanches à la même heure et dans cette même classe. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y assister, j'ai simplement pensé qu'il pourrait vous être utile d'apprendre quelques tactiques de combat en plus des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que vous donne le Professeur Laurent. Aussi, s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont venus simplement pour s'amuser, ils sont libres de repartir sur le champ. Je ne le répéterai pas. Le duel est un art exigeant et rigoureux : c'est notre vie qui est en jeu. Je vous demande donc le sérieux et la concentration la plus totale. Ceux qui ne s'en sentent guère capables, je vous laisse deux minutes pour quitter les rangs.

Le silence s'appesantit plus encore dans la classe, et les élèves échangèrent de timides regards sans trop oser lever les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Sam Uley s'était assis à son bureau et, sans prêter attention à la classe, fixait le cadran de sa montre. Quand une minute se fut écoulée, il se releva et parcourut les visages anxieux d'un air songeur. L'atmosphère était devenue étouffante, Edward lui-même avait l'impression de sentir ses côtes se resserrer autour de son cœur. Mais aucun élève n'avait quitté la classe.

Bien. Pour ce premier cours, je serai seul. Le Professeur Laurent n'a pu se libérer ce soir, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de faire ce qui était prévu. La première partie de ce cours sera consacrée à de la théorie – que je vous demanderai de prendre en notes – et la seconde, à la pratique. Je vous demanderai également un devoir pour le prochain cours.

Aucun élève n'osa protester. Il était incroyable de constater l'aura qu'exerçait cet homme aux traits tirés et aux vêtements usés. Lorsqu'il parlait, une transformation s'opérait en lui : ce n'était plus un homme vieilli avant l'âge, engoncé dans une triste cape miteuse, non, c'était bel et bien le chasseur de créatures légendaires, et les cernes sous ses yeux, les rides sur les coins de sa bouche, tout cela enfin devenait les cicatrises de combats oubliés, les souvenirs de longues nuits d'errance à la recherche de sombres secrets.

Le cours commença, dans un bruit de grattements de papiers à peine troublé par les respirations. Sam Uley leur raconta les origines du duel sorcier, comment furent édictées les premières règles ainsi que la vie de quelques-uns des plus grands duellistes du monde magique. Edward écoutait avec fascination. Sa main, comme animée d'une vie propre, prenait seule en note le cours, le laissant vagabonder avec délice dans les ruelles moyenâgeuses de l'histoire sorcière. Ce fut presque avec regret qu'il apprit qu'ils allaient passer à la partie pratique du cours. Autour de lui, les élèves rangeaient leurs plumes et leurs parchemins en clignant des yeux, comme s'ils sortaient d'un long rêve éveillé. Il n'y eut pas un seul chuchotement.

Pour commencer, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux ou trois afin de réaliser les exercices que je vous montrerai. Je passerai ensuite dans les rangs pour évaluer les niveaux et la semaine prochaine, je vous attribuerai dans les groupes que j'aurai formés.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers leurs camarades et les groupes de duel furent les groupes qui déjeunaient ensemble à la Grande Salle ou qui flânaient ensemble sur la pelouse du parc quand l'air était doux. Edward était bien évidemment avec Bella et Emmett, quant à Hale, elle était seule avec Withlock.

Le premier exercice était plutôt simple : il s'agissait de désarmer son adversaire à l'aide de sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient déjà bien. Edward s'en sortit sans aucun problème ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva bien vite désœuvré. Pour passer le temps, il observa les duels autour de lui, tout en faisant des prévisions sur l'issue du combat et notant les qualités ou défauts de ses camarades.

Le duo le plus impressionnant était de loin Withlock et Hale. La plupart des élèves recommençaient l'exercice pour la troisième fois alors qu'eux ne s'étaient toujours pas désarmés. En les observant plus attentivement, Edward comprit que l'équilibre des forces n'était pas dû tant à la semblable maitrise des sortilèges qu'à la parfaite connaissance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils prévoyaient ce que l'autre allait faire avant même que celui-là y ait peut-être songé. C'était très beau à voir. Edward comprenait ce que leur professeur avait voulu dire par « un art aussi gracieux que celui de la danse ». Mais il était également curieux de savoir ce que donnerait un combat entre lui et l'un des deux Serpentards. Ce serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus heurté. Moins de la danse que de la boxe.

Il se surprit même à penser qu'avec un peu de chance, Sam Uley le mettrait avec eux deux pour le prochain cours. Edward n'était pas de nature prétentieuse, mais il avait bien conscience qu'il faisait partie des plus doués de la classe – en duel, tout du moins.

Le cours est fini ! Annonça le professeur quand Hale eut finalement désarmé Withlock. Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine pour une séance entièrement dédiée à la pratique. Je veux par ailleurs que vous me remettiez un parchemin sur l'une des créatures magiques que vous choisirez parmi la liste que je vais vous faire passer. Si j'estime que le travail n'est pas suffisamment approfondi, je ne vous accepterai pas au cours d'après. Bonne soirée à tous !

ECECECEC

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward, Emmett et Bella étaient assis devant la cheminée des Gryffondors, discutant du cours qu'ils venaient de quitter. Pour Emmett et Edward, ça avait été le cours le plus intéressant de toute leur scolarité. Bella était un peu plus réservée: elle attendait de voir les progrès qu'ils feraient.

D'ailleurs, demanda-t-elle en parcourant des yeux la longue liste que le professeur leur avait remis avant de partir, vous allez prendre quoi comme créature ?

Je sais pas encore… Soupira Emmett. Par contre, je sais laquelle tu vas prendre ! Ajouta-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Vraiment ?

Elle avait l'air sceptique. Edward se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les dizaines de noms qui se suivaient : _Centaures, Dragons, Elfes de maison, Géants, Gnomes, Gobelins, Goules, Fantômes, Farfadets, Lutins de Cornouailles, Loup-garou, Sirènes, Trolls, Vampires, Vélanes…_

Tu vas prendre les Vélanes !

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris.

Co-comment tu sais ?

Emmett prit son temps avant de répondre, savourant d'un sourire sa petite victoire.

Bella… Tu es l'une des plus grandes féministes que je connaisse… Et pourtant, j'ai trois sœurs ainées à la maison !

Tu me connais plutôt bien en fait, murmura-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Ca a l'air de te surprendre ?

Edward, qui se sentait étrangement exclu de leur petit échange badin, ravala sa fierté pour poser la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres :

Euh… C'est quoi au juste les Vélanes ?

Emmett et Bella sursautèrent à l'unisson, tout aussi surpris par son ignorance que sa présence parmi eux.

C'est vrai que j'oublie parfois que tu ne viens pas du monde sorcier, commença Emmett en se grattant le front d'un air d'excuse.

Bella lui jeta un regard peu amène et entreprit d'expliquer à Edward ce qu'étaient ces créatures, comme pour prouver au deux garçons que n'être pas née parmi les sorciers n'était guère une excuse pour ne pas savoir.

Ce sont des créatures hybrides, qui remontent à la nuit des temps. En fait, la légende veut que la première vélane serait la sœur du premier sorcier. Elle inventa pour lui la baguette magique, et pour la remercier, il lui offrit la beauté la plus pure qui se puisse donner. Mais comme la beauté est un don tout autant qu'une malédiction, il dota sa rose nouvellement créée d'épines et ainsi naquit la vélane, femme à la beauté redoutable qui peut se changer en oiseau de feu lorsque le danger se fait sentir.

Edward écoutait en silence, songeur. Bella savait bien raconter les histoires, et il brulait à présent de rencontrer un jour cette créature légendaire, aussi belle que mortelle.

Mais… Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais vu ? Sont-elles rares ?

A vrai dire, plutôt oui – du moins en Angleterre, où la loi est plus dure qu'ailleurs à leur encontre. Normalement, les vélanes n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Mais en France ou en Roumanie par exemple, on autorise leurs enfants – s'ils témoignent de dispositions magiques – à étudier la magie. Ici, en Angleterre, il n'y a que les petits-enfants qui ont ce droit. A condition bien sûr que seul un grand-parent sur les quatre et qu'aucun parent sur les deux, soit une vélane. C'est tout à fait scandaleux si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de vélanes à qui l'on a interdit d'étudier la magie alors qu'elles l'avaient en elles.

Mais…pourquoi ? S'étonna Edward qui ne comprenait pas les raisons d'une telle injustice.

Officiellement, c'est que les vélanes sont des « créatures » - elle mima les guillemets de ses doigts – et qu'à ce titre, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques d'ailleurs, elles n'ont pas le droit de détenir une baguette. Officieusement, c'est que les sorciers les redoutent car elles sont dotées d'un très fort potentiel magique. Leur interdire de pratiquer la magie, ça leur permet de les contrôler…

Emmett toussota d'un air mal à l'aise, comme s'il se sentait incriminé par les propos de son amie. Bella l'ignora et poursuivit :

Mais les vélanes ne sont pas les seules victimes de cette discrimination. Toutes les autres créatures le sont au même titre : les elfes de maison, les gobelins, les loups-garous…

Les loups-garous ! S'écria Emmett. Encore heureux qu'on ne laisse pas les loups-garous s'approcher d'une baguette magique ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Bells ? Tu sais au moins ce que c'est qu'un loup-garou ? Ce sont des êtres sanguinaires et bestiaux, qui n'ont plus en eux une seule part d'humanité ! Mon père, quand il travaillait en Roumanie disait toujours que…

Par Merlin ! Jura Bella. Entends-toi parler ! C'est à cause de gens comme toi que les lois n'ont pas évoluées depuis le Moyen-Age dans le monde sorcier ! Nous moldus, au moins, nous avons intégré les principes de la démocratie et de l'égalité !

Edward ferma les yeux en présentant la dispute venir. Emmett et Bella passaient leur temps à se disputer, pour tout et n'importe quoi. A croire qu'ils adoraient ça. Il s'enfonça contre le dossier moelleux du fauteuil en tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux exclamations outragées qu'échangeaient ses deux amis. Comme il était sur le point de s'assoupir, bercé par la douce chaleur des braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée, il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et murmura : « _Que flamboient toutes les barbes de Merlin !_ »

De grandes lignes noires apparurent sur la surface blanche du parchemin pour esquisser au fur et à mesure le plan de l'école. Un sentiment de paix envahit Edward. Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder plusieurs fois par jour le Plan des Nomades et il ne se sentait jamais aussi puissant et heureux que lorsqu'il pouvait voir tous les déplacements des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard. Dans ces courts instants, il avait l'impression d'être le maitre du monde.

Mais surtout, à chaque fois que le nom d'_Anthony_ l'accueillait sur la page blanche du parchemin, son cœur battait à toute allure et c'était comme s'il partageait avec son père disparu un vieux secret d'amis. Goutant la quiétude qui était la sienne, il regardait le Plan, comme un grand propriétaire faisant le tour de son domaine. Hale, comme à son habitude, trainait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, aux côtés de Withlock Laurent tournait en rond dans son bureau Carlisle revenait de la bibliothèque, sûrement un grimoire sous le bras…

Soudain, ses yeux se figèrent sur un nom et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le petit point noir descendait les escaliers, traversa ensuite le Hall et se hâta sur les pelouses du parc. Intrigué, Edward essaya de comprendre ce que faisait Sam Uley dans la Forêt Interdite à minuit passé, un dimanche soir. Il remit le Plan dans sa poche et se leva doucement du fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

La pleine lune éclairait le parc d'une lueur diaphane et le Lac semblait fait d'argent. Il resta un moment perdu dans la contemplation de ce paysage familier, ainsi revêtu de couleurs féeriques. Mais il ne parvenait pas à restaurer en lui le sentiment de paix que faisait naître d'habitude la beauté de la nuit. Sa décision était prise : il lui fallait aussi aller dans la Forêt Interdite…

Edward ?

Il sursauta. Bella et Emmett le dévisageaient avec une curiosité qui leur fit momentanément oublier leur rancune réciproque.

Viens on va se coucher, on a cours demain et il est déjà tard.

Edward ne se sentait pas d'humeur de toute leur expliquer. Il suivit donc Emmett aux dortoirs des garçons en se promettant que la prochaine fois, quoiqu'il arrive, il parviendrait à percer le secret de Sam Uley.

ECECECECECECEC

_Que vous ayez aimé ou non, dîtes le moi ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


End file.
